For My Brother
by Feodora Lee
Summary: Demi membayar hutang aku harus bekerja untuknya. Persetan dengan surat perjanjian.*summary gagal. Baca aja deh langsung./Kyumin/Yaoi/RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : For My Brother**

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Demi membayar hutang aku harus bekerja untuknya. Demi adikku aku harus bertahan.*summary gagal. Baca aja deh langsung./Kyumin/Yaoi/**RnR please.**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini milik author , jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita semata-mata unsur ketidak sengajaan atau ada yang mengkopi cerita karena fic ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik dirinya, SME dan Orangtuanya. Fic ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Warning** **: **AU, Romance, yaoi, typo. Di bawah umur dilarang keras membaca fic ini. Jika tidak tahan langsung aja tinggalkan halaman ini. Autor tidak bertanggung jawab dalam hal perkembangan pemikiran pembaca.

**Don't like, don't read and don't copy**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

_Happy Reading_

.

.

**Sungmin Pov**

**.**

Aku harus datang ke kediaman namja itu sekarang juga. Jujur aku muak dengan rutinitas yang ku lakukan ini. Aku menyesal bisa mengenalnya. Tapi apalagi yang bisa aku perbuat sekarang kalau tidak membayar hutangku kepadanya. Apakah aku bisa lari dari ini? Lupakan saja. Buang jauh-jauh keinginan untuk bisa lepas dari dia. Hal itu tidak akan bisa. Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Apakah kalian pernah bertanya kenapa aku tidak lari saja dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini, atau kota ini bahkan Negara ini? Jawabannya adalah 'GAGAL'.

Aku pernah berniat lari dari jeratnya dan berniat pergi jauh-jauh dari wilayah ini dan meninggalkan kota kelahiranku ini. Aku berencana meninggalkan kota yang penuh kenangan manis ini menuju tempat terpencil yang orang-orang tidak tahu keberadaanku. Bahkan aku ingin berada di sebuah tempat atau desa dimana tempat itu tidak ada dalam peta agar aku tidak diketemukan seseorang yang ku takuti . Tapi hal itu hanya baru niatanku saja yang muncul tetapi tanpa ku duga dan ku ketahui dia menyuruh orang untuk mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Dan jika aku melakukan hal diluar dari keinginannya dia tidak segan-segan untuk menghukumku hasilnya tubuhku penuh dengan luka sayatan, cabikan dan kebiruan yang lembab akibat pukulan benda keras yang di layangkan kepadaku. Apakah kalian bisa membayangkannya? 'SAKIT' itu lah yang ku rasakandan dijamin luka itu akan membekas beberapa hari mungkin sampai seminggudan penyiksaan itu berlangsung beberapa hari kedepan.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa seperti ini. Ini karena takdir yang tidak bisa ku pungkiri.

Kenapa? Sebuah kenyataan yang harus ku terima. Karena aku tidak bisa membayar hutangku pada namja itu.

Bermula dari pertemuanku yang tidak sengaja dengannya dimana aku frustasi, kecewa dan tidak menerima takdir yang ku terima. Aku yang selalu bekerja sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Bukan hanya satu pekerjaan yang ku lakukan dalam sehari, dipagi hari aku harus bekerja part-time di sebuah kafe kecil. Bayangkan hanya kafe kecil aku bekerja untuk mencari uang banyak, itu tidak cukup untuk kebutuhan yang menuntut semakin hari semakin meninggi biaya yang harus di penuhi. Salahkan saja pendidikanku hanya sebatas tamatan Senior High School. Aku tidak bisa menduduki tingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi karena keadaan sosial ekonomi yang tidak memadai. Bukankah aku katakan tadi bahwa aku membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak!. Sampai aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana mencari uang itu. Setelah aku selesai bekerja sebagai pelayan di kafe kecil, aku bekerja di malam hari sebagai pelayan bar malam. Bisa dikatakan beruntung juga karena bar itu adalah salah satu bar terbesar dan terkenal di Korea. Dimana berisikan namja dan yeoja yang lelah dengan rutinitas di siang hari dan mencari ketenangan dan kenikmatan di tempat ini. Ada yang hanya sekedar menghibur diri dengan meminum minuman yang di sajikan di bar tender, melihat hiburan yang disuguhkan di bar ini, menari saat DJ menyuguhkan kemampuannya dan mennyuguhkan music yang menurut mereka menyenangkan, bahkan melakukan apa saja di sini dianggap lumrah. Gajiku di sini lebih besar dari pada gaji pelayan kafe kecil di pinggir jalan itu. Disini juga aku berperan ganda. Aku yang sebagai pelayan bar memberikan servis kilat untuk orang-orang yang haus akan sentuhan. Jangan berfikir yang macam-macam, karena aku bukan melakukan making love di ranjang. Hanya sebatas making out dan sentuhan tertentu untuk para yeoja dan namja yang perlu bantuanku. Dan hal ini ku akui lebih besar pendapatan yang ku dapatkan daripada kedua pekerjaanku yang ku jelaskan tadi sehingga aku mengumpulkan banyak uang. Mungkin dari penjelasanku disini belum memberikan sesuatu alasan utama. Kenapa aku harus bersusah payah seperti ini untuk mendapatkan uang!

Hanya satu keinginanku yang selalu ku layangkan dalam doa, hati dan harapan yaitu melihat 'adikku Sungjin sehat'. Apakah mereka tahu bagaimana perasaanku melihat adikku terpuruk di rumah sakit memerlukan pertolongan secepatnya untuk dia bisa menikmati hal yang belum dia lakukan. Sungjin mempunyai cita-cita. Aku tahu dia ingin meraih cita-citanya. Dia harus meneruskan kuliahnya di jurusan seni, karena dia ingin menjadi pelukis yang sangat handal dan sekarang aku tertegun, sedih dan sakit secara bersamaan saat melihat dia yang terkulai lemas di tempat tidur pasien rumah sakit dan mengubur dalam-dalam impiannya. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk adikku. Dia harus di operasi secepatnya dan kembali meraih mimpi yang tertunda. Apapun akan ku lakukan termasuk masuk di dalam gerlapnya dunia malam.

Malam itu aku yang berprofesi sebagai pelayan bar bertemu dengan pelanggan baru. Yang ku tahu dia adalah orang baru. Dia selalu memesan minuman yang sama setiap dia datang ke Bar tempat kerjaku ini. Telah genap dua minngu dia rutin mendatangi tempat kerjaku dan tanpa bertanya lagi dia mau pesan apa, aku memberikan segelas minuman yang sering dia pesan kepadaku.

.

.

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

.

.

Aku memberikan minuman yang selalu dia pesan ketika datang ke Bar ini. Dan setelah dua minggu penuh dia menjadi pelanggan tetap Bar ini aku tahu kebiasaannya yang selalu memesan minuman yang sama setiap dia kemari. Di hari ketujuh kedatangannya tanpa bertanya lagi apa yang ingin di pesannya aku memberikan minuman yang sama kepadanya. Kelihatannya dia heran kepadaku karena merasa belum memesan apapun. Tapi aku hanya memberi senyuman hangat kepada pelangganku ini sebagai karyawan yang baik di bar ini. Lalu dia membalas tersenyum sembari menunjukkan gelas yang berisi minumannya kepadaku mungkin bentuk terimakasih atas apa yang ku lakukan.

Beberapa menit dia menikmati minumannya dia mulai bertanya kepadaku.

" Kau telah lama menjadi karyawan di bar ini?" Itulah awal obrolan kami.

" Bisa dibilang begitu, aku baru 4 bulan bekerja di sini. " ucapku

Lama kami mengobrol tentang diriku dan hal-hal lain. Akhirnya dia bertanya hal yang membuatku terkejut.

" Apa kau memberikan servis lain yang memuaskan? " sontak aku tertegun atas pertanyaannya. Seketika rasa sesak melanda diriku. Bibirku bergetar dengan penuturannya barusan. Dan aku menjawab dengan seadanya.

" Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu? " aku bertanya balik kepadanya karena aku tidak melakukan hal itu dengan sembarang orang. Aku hanya melakukannya jika aku telah mengenal bagaimana orang-orang itu dan bagaimana latarbelakang mereka.

" Aku pernah melihatmu di toilet dengan memeberikan servis kepada pelangganmu " jawabnya datar. Memang dari awal aku bertemu dengannya, dia hanya memberikan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Mungkin begitulah sikap dia, cuek dan dingin.

"Oohhhhh begitu." Aku tidak bisa menutup apa yang telah terungkap. Dia telah memergokiku yang telah melayani salah satu pelanggan tetapku. Ntah siapa pelanggan yang ku layani waktu dia memergokiku namja atau yeoja aku tidak ambil pusing. Toh dia sudah tahu semuanya.

" Ku kira kau orang yang polos," ucapnya lagi. Aku mengerti maksud dari perkataannya. Mungkin dia mengatakan 'aku tidak menduga kau melakukannya karena jika terlihat, tampangmu itu begitu lugu yang pastinya orang mengira kau tak akan berbuat hal serendah itu..' Hanya saja dia memperhalus ucapannya. Aku mencoba memaklumi ucapan orang dihadapanku ini.

" Ada banyak hal dan alasan yang membuat orang harus melakukan hal yang di luar dugaan termasuk memberi servis kepada pengunjung yang membutuhkan sentuhan," ucapku datar menyamai ekspresi orang yang tegah melirikku ini.

" Apakah harus menjadi seperti itu? "

" Tidak ada pilihan " jawabku

" Baiklah aku tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh, " ucapnya mengakhiri berbagai pertanyaan yang di layangkannya terhadapku.

Setelah keadaan mulai normal kami mulai menggobrol lagi kali ini dengan obrolan yang ringan seputar pekerjaannya dan kegiatanya. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu dia adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Seorang direktur muda yang memimpin perusahaan besar di Korea Selatan. Setahuku itu adalah salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Korea.

Kemarin malam saat aku berkunjung ke rumah sakit dimana adikku di rawat, dokter itu, orang yang merawal adikku yang ku kasihi mengatakan bahwa adikku harus di operasi secepatnya berhubung daya tahannnya menurun. Dokter menduga jika ini berlanjut maka kecil kemungkinan adikku tidak bisa terselamatkan. Aku telah banyak mengeluarkan uang. Jumlahnya tidak sedikit. Tapi hal itu hanya memberi ketenangan pada diri adikku bukan menyembuhkan karena jika hanya dengan uang itu saja dokter hanya bisa member obat-obat yang memperlambat sakit yang dirasakan adikku.

Aku harus cari cara. Bagaimana aku harus secepatnya untuk mendapatkan uang. Kalau dalam minggu ini adikku tidak di operasi dokter tidak menjamin keselamatannya. Aku tidak ingin adikku meninggalkan aku. Tidak lagi setelah kedua orang tuaku telah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kami. Hingga aku mulai berfikir untuk mencari jalan keluar secepatnya. Sebuah ide terlintas dalam benakku. Aku harus bertemu dengan namja itu.

Telah sebulan penuh dia datang berkunjung ke bar dan memesan minuman yang sama. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan di antara kami. 'Semoga ini berhasil' batinku.

Ku tahu kini dia orang yang sukses dan kaya jadi tidak sulit untuk dia memberikan pinjaman uang kepadaku.

Seletah lama aku memutar-mutar obrolan kami. Aku memulai membuka komunikasi ke obrolan inti.

" Bisakah kau membantuku? " aku bertanya hati-hati.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya tampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Menatapku agak lama lalu menjawab pertanyaanku

" Apa? " katanya. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan datar juga ucapan yang datar tanpa intonasi yang berlebihan.

" Bisakah aku meminjam uangmu? " Tanyaku lagi. Aku gugup dengan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkannya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan berharap, lalu dia menegakkan kepalanya dan kini memandangku. Dia melihat aku yang mulai memejamkan mata untuk menunggu jawabannya.

" Untuk apa? " Tanyanya lagi, ku kira dia akan menolak atau menerima tetapi yang ku dapat dia balik Tanya.

" Untuk… untukk!" ucapanku terhenti saat aku ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sejujurnya aku malu untuk memintanya tapi ini demi adikku. Adikku yang sekarang berjuang melawan penderitaan yang dirasakannya sekarang.

" Untuk membayar operasi rumah sakit," ucapku akhirnya. Aku tidak peduli pandangan aneh atau pendangan yang merendahkan diriku, yang ku pikirkan saat ini adikku harus segera sembuh.

" Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau melakukan servis kepada pelangganmu? " Dia kembali bertanya.

Aku bingung, kenapa dia menanyakan hal itu lagi? Bukankah dia tidak akan membahasnya lagi. Tapi aku harus fokus pada tujuan utamaku. Lalu aku menegukkan air liurku mencoba untuk rileks sebelum menjawab namja ini.

" Ne " jawabku

Melihat aku yang hanya menjawab seadanya pertanyaan yang dilayangkannya, dia mulai mengangguk pelan lalu melihatku secara intens.

" Siapa yang di operasi?" Kini dia kembali ke topik awal.

" Adikku. Dia harus dioperasi minggu ini. Kalau tidak…"

" Kalau tidak….. ?" Tanyanya memaksaku menyambung perkataanku.

" Kalau tidak dokter tidak menjamin apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena daya tahan adikku yang selalu menurun." Kini aku seperti orang yang curhat kepada teman dekatku. Aku mulai mengeluarkan cairan bening yang di sebut dengan air mata kemudian mulai terisak akan nasip adikku. Aku tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan yang terjadi sehingga tanpa sadar aku menggeleng. " Tidak-tidak " kataku

Dia heran melihatku tertunduk dan mengeluarkan air mata setelah mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepadanya dan bertambah heran saat dia menlihatku menggeleng dan mengatakan 'tidak-tidak', ku tahu dia terkejut dengan ekspresiku tadi. Aku tidak tahu dia merasakan iba, kasihan, menjijikkan atau rendahan karena selama aku mengenalnya dia hanya melakukan ekspresi yang sama yaitu 'datar'. Baiklah aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang ku inginkan saat ini dia menolongku dan memeberikan pinjaman itu untukku. Ingat pinjaman. Aku tidak meminta secara cuma-cuma dengan namja ini. Aku hanya meminjamnya.

Ku lihat dia hanya diam. Aku mulai bertindak.

" Ayolah…. Bantu aku. Ku mohon bantulah aku!" Aku benar-benar memelas kepadanya berharap dia memberi bantuan. Aku tidak peduli dengan sikapku yang rendahan. Yang berani meminjam uang dengan orang yang baru dikenal. Ok aku mengenalnya satu bulan ini, agak lama memang.

Ku lihat dia menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Cukup lama dia menimbang dan akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu.

" Baiklah. Berapa yang kau butuhkan? " Itu adalah jawaban ku tunggu-tunggu. Sangat menantikan adanya bantuan darinya aku yang dari tadi berharap dengan cemas, meremas kedua tanganku didadaku yang melayangkan sebuah pengharapan akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Dia menerima membantuku. Aku sangat bersyukur atas hal ini. Sungguh sangat berterimakasih kepada Tuhan dan orang yang di hadapanku ini. Disinilah aku membuat kesimpulan bahwa dia orang yang baik dan hal ini juga yang memulai kehidupan kelamku bersama namja ini.

.

.

.

TBC/AND

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Apakah layak untuk dilanjut? Atau di hapus aja!

.

Terimakasih telah singgah di fic ini. Jika kalian berkenan aku akan segera mengupdate chapter selanjutnya dengan cepat, tapi jika tidak mungkin selesai sampai di sini. Anggap aja oneshot.

.

.

Ku tunggu respon dari kalian semua

.

.

See you


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : For My Brother  
**

**Author :** Feodora Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** Demi membayar hutang aku harus bekerja untuknya. Persetan dengan surat perjanjian.*summary gagal. Baca aja deh langsung./Kyumin/Yaoi/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **Cerita ini milik author , jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita semata-mata unsur ketidak sengajaan atau ada yang mengkopi cerita karena fic ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik dirinya, SME dan Orangtuanya. Fic ini milik author sepenuhnya.

**Warning** **: **AU, Romance, yaoi, typo. Di bawah umur dilarang keras membaca fic ini. Jika tidak tahan langsung aja tinggalkan halaman ini. Autor tidak bertanggung jawab dalam hal perkembangan pemikiran pembaca.

**Don't like, don't read and don't copy**

_Happy Reading_

.

.

**Masih Sungmin Pov**

.

.

.

Harapan baru muncul dibenakku, adikku akan selamat. Tak henti-hentinya kau mengucap syukur atas bantuan yang di berikan Tuhan kepadaku.

Aku bersenandung ria menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. Berjalan dengan santai dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Sangkin senangnya aku yang tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarku, mungkin mereka melihat aku aneh karena menunjukkan muka yang sumringah di tengah-tengah keadaan mereka atau saudara mereka yang sedang sakit, ada yang menatapku tidak suka. Apa peduliku dengan mereka yang terpenting ada secercah harapan untuk adikku tersayang bisa sembuh. Tanpa ku sadari, aku tersandung dengan seorang ajussi menggunakan jass rapi. Mungkin dia tidak sengaja menyenggolku sehingga aku jatuh. Aku tidak mengambil pusing soal itu karena dia terlebih dahulu meminta maaf kepadaku. Padahal aku juga tidak hati-hati ketika berjalan. Ahhhh biarlah yang terpenting sekarang aku harus menemui adikku dan dokter yang menanganinya.

Setelah aku menjenguk Sungjin, aku menemui dokter yang menangani adikku dan menanyakan kapan adikku akan dioperasi. Ternyata dalam dua hari ini adikku dapat dioperasi.

Betapa bertambah senangnya aku mengetahui operasi adikku berjalan dengan lancar. Walaupun adikku belum dinyatakan sembuh total karena harus melihat perkembangannya dalam beberapa minggu ini. Jadi intinya adikku harus terus berada di rumah sakit. Ku serahkan semua pada mereka yang menangani Sungjinku.

Aku kembali mengingat namja yang menurutku pemikiranku saat ini dia orang yang baik yang dengan senang hati memeberikan bantuan kepadaku. Tak habis-habisnya aku membentuk sejumlah garis berupa senyuman tulus atas dia yang menolongku.

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

Saat dia yang bertanya 'baiklah. berapa yang kau butuhkan?' katanya

Mataku yang berbinar-binar langsung mengucapkan nominal yang dibutuhkan untuk biaya operasi dan perawatan selanjutnya. Tanpa ragu aku mengatakan 'aku memerlukan sepuluh juta won'. Mulanya dia terkejut dengan perkataanku, tak lama dia mengangguk menetujui nominal yang ku ucapkan.

Dia menyuruhku untuk menemuinya di rumahnya esok hari jam 08.00 malam KST. Aku terkejut melihat rumahnya yang sangat besar itu. Sangat megah dan mewah. Dan aku mengerti karena dia adalah direktur muda yang sukses sehingga rumah seperti ini adalah hal yang memang searusnya didapatkannya.

Aku menekan bel rumahnya seketika ku sadari rumahnya terbuka ternyata seorang pelayan yang membuka pintu itu.

"Tuan telah ditunggu oleh tuan muda," kata pelayan itu. Aku hanya menngangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Ku lihat orang yang dikatakan telah menungguku duduk dengan santainya di ruang tengah miliknya menikmati munuman yang ada di tangannya. Aku mendekat dan dia mempersilahkan aku duduk.

Ternyata dia orang yang to the point. Langsung berbicara keintinya.

"Itu uang yang kau butuhkan. Sesuai dengan nominal yang kau pinta," ucapnya

Aku hanya diam. Tidak berbuat apapun.

"Ambillah," katanya lagi

"Baiklah. Terimakasih," ucapku lalu menundukkan kepalaku kepadanya tanda penghormatan.

"Hitunglah dulu." Sekarang dia memegang remot TV dan mengganti chanel TV tersebut.

"Tidak usah. Aku percaya. Terimakasih banyak atas bantuanmu tuan," ucapku lagi.

"Kita punya perjanjian untuk hal ini," katanya dan aku bingung tak mengerti. Lama aku terdiam lalu aku mengangguk paham atas perkataannya. Yah ku tahu tidak semudah itu memberi pinjaman kepada orang yang tidak lama dikenal. Bahkan aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Ingat bukan siapa-siapa.

"Baiklah. Apa perjanjiannya," kataku siap.

"Aku akan membayar pinjamanku ini kepadamu. Berapa lama waktu yang kau berikan untuk aku segera melunasinya!. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk melunasi hutangku padamu." Sambungku. Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapku lemah dan tidak bertanggung jawab atas uangnya yang ku pinjam.

" Eemmmmmm" Dia mengangguk. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa masuk anggukannya itu.

"Kau punya waktu 4 bulan untuk melunasinya. Tapi kau harus bekerja untukku. Kapanpun aku mau. Kau harus selalu siap untuk bekerja untukku selama kau belum melunasi hutangmu. "

"Mwo?. Tapikan aku harus bekerja untuk mencari uang agar aku bisa melunasi hutangku dan lagi empat bulan? Apakah tidak terlalu singkat? Mana mungkin aku mampu melunasinya dalam waktu singkat dengan nominal yang besar!" ucapku dengan cemas. Aku begitu syock dengan pernyataannya memberi aku waktu empat bulan yang begitu singkat dan juga karena dia menyuruhku bekerja untuknya kapanpun dia mau. Yang benar saja.

"Tenanglah. Kau dapat bekerja seperti biasa. Aku akan menyuruhmu bertugas setelah kau selesai bekerja. Bacalah dulu surat perjanjian kita ini di situ tertera secara rinci kapan kau akan membayar secara lunas ataupun nyicil dan bacalah persyaratan yang ada." Lalu dia menyerahkan kertas yang berisikan surat perjanjian antara aku dan dia.

Aku terkejut atas syarat yang tertera di kertas itu.

"Selama memiliki hutang tidak boleh melakukan servis kepada pelanggan. Apa-apaan ini? Tanyaku heran atas ketentuan yang tertulis di surat itu.

"Itu salah satu syarat yang harus kau terima. Aku tidak ingin kau bekerja kepadaku dengan wajah yang penuh akan bau itu yang menjijikkan dari pelangganmu.

"Tapi kau tahukan aku mendapatkan hasil yang lumayan melakukan itu." Aku sungguh tak terima.

"Kau harus menetujui surat perjanjian itu dan memenuhi syarat yang tertera di surat itu, atau kita batalkan saja semua ini." Kini namja ini tidak mau lagi bernego.

Aku hanya diam belum menetujui semua ini.

"Tenanglah. Kau bekerja kepadaku bukan dengan cuma-cuma. Aku akan menggajimu dengan memotong hutangmu. Jadi gajimu selama sebulan telah tertera jelas di surat perjanjuan kita."

Kulihat lagi dengan jelas isi surat itu ternyata benar telah tertera secara terperinci semua dengan jelas. Bahkan dia telah membuat surat ini dengan lengkap dan tersusun secara sistematik. Aku heran melihatnya, kapan dia membuat surat itu? Ok aku lupa dia orang yang berpendidikan sehingga mudah saja membuat surat ini. Baiklah di surat itu jelas mengatakan bahwa aku resmi bekerja mulai besok untuknya. Tapi aku tidak tahu jenis pekerjaan apa yang akan ku kerjakan nantinya.

"Apa yang harus ku kerjakan besok?" tanyaku

"Di surat itu tertulis terserahku apa yang akan ku suruh kepadamu. Baiklah sekarang tandatangani surat perjanjian itu." Dia melihatku menandatangani surat itu dan setelahnya giliran dia yang menandatanganinya.

"Eemmmmm Lee Sungmin." Dia membacakan namaku yang ku tulis di bawah tandatanganku. Aku pun melihat namanya yang di tulisnya di bawah tandatangannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Itulah namanya.

Berapa nomermu besok aku akan memberikan tugas pertamamu"

Setelah aku member nomerku kepadanya, dia menyuruhku pulang.

"Pulanglah"

Aku membungkung member hormat kepadanya lalu pergi meninggalkannya, melihat aku mulai berbalik dia kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya meneguk sisa minumannya.

.

**Flashback off**

.

.

Matahari telah terbit. Mengajak semua umat untuk melakukan rutinitas yang berlangsung setiap harinya. Aku bangun untuk kembali melakukan aktifitas yaitu bekerja. Dan ku tahu hari inilah aku akan memulai pekerjaan baruku setelah selesai bekerja menjadi pelayan kafe dan bar. Walau aku lelah, ku tahu aku bekerja untuk adikku. Setiap pagi aku selalu berharap. Adikku menikmati paginya dengan senyuman yang indah bukan kesakitan yang dirasa. Adikkulah motivasi hidupku. Dia yang membuat aku semangat kembali bekerja. Dia tujuan aku hidup, tujuan aku bekerja, tujuan aku melakukan semua ini. Aku ingin melihat dia kembali melukis. Menggoreskan kain kanfas dengan kuas cat di tangannya dan senyum kesenangan yang terpancar dari bibirnya. Aku ingin melihat itu semua. Dan aku harus kembali berusaha bekerja untuk memperoleh itu. Walaupun sangat mahal. Akan ku bayar. Apapun akan ku lakukan. Ini semua demi adikku.

.

.

Selesai bekerja di bar sesuai dengan perjanjian yang tertera di surat tersebut, bahwa aku tidak boleh melakukan servis, aku memenuhinya. Rugi menang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku juga takut dengan konsekwensi yang ku dapat nanti jika aku melanggar perjanjian ku kepada namja itu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, karena telah tercantum dengan jelas dan huruf tebal, jika aku melanggar syarat yang tertulis aku akan mendapatkan sangsi. Yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sangsi apa yang dilakukan jika aku melanggar, karena di dalam perjanjiannya dialah yang menentukan hukuman apa yang pantas untukku jika aku melanggar syarat yang tertera di surat perjanjian kami.

Masih di depan Bar tempat kerjaku, aku melangkah pulang seketika aku merasa ponselku bergetar. Aku melihat nomor yang tidak dikenal terpampang di layar ponselku. Dengan ragu aku mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo," jawabku.

"Datanglah ke rumahku untuk memulai pekerjaanmu hari ini," kata orang yang di seberang sana dan seketika itu juga, aku tahu siapa yang menelponku yaitu namja yang meminjamkan uangnya kepadaku. Penggusaha muda bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah." Seketika itu juga percakapan kami teputus karena dia telah mematikannya.

.

Setibanya aku berada di kediaman milik Cho Kyuhyun, dengan terburu-buru aku masuk dan menghampirinya. Ku lihat dia yang mengenakan pakaian santai berbahan kain tipis untuk bajunya yang berwarna biru langit dan celana panjangnya yang longgar berwarna soft menambah kesan kasual dirinya. Penampilan ini sungguh berbeda dengan penampilan dia yang berada di bar tempat kerjaku dengan menggunakan jas kerjanya yang terkesan rapih dan berwibawa.

Aku membungkuk hormat saat dia menuruni tangga menghampiriku.

"Pekerjaan apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk hari ini," ucapku setelah melihatnya telah berhadapan langsung kepadaku. Aku tidak mau menunda pekerjaanku karena ini hari pertama kerja untukknya.

Dia menatapku. Agak lama. Ku lihat dia menatapku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku mulai risih dengan tatapannya itu. Yang bisa ku lakukan sekarang hanya diam dan menunduk menerima perintah darinya.

"Kau memberikan servis kepada pelangganmukan? Maka kau harus menservisku," ucapnya dengan suara datarnya.

"Apa? Maksudmu pekerjaanku harus menservismu? Maaf, maksudnya saya harus menservis tuan? " Aku mulai drop dengan penuturannya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau biasa melakukannya? " tanyanya kepadaku

"Ani,, hanya saja saya terkejut dengan yang tuan katakan. Tapi, saya kira saya akan melakukan pekerjaan yang layak untuk tuan," kataku aku masih mencerna apa ini sebenarnya.

"Ini perkerjaan yang layak kau kerjakan Sungmin." Dia mulai menggunakan namaku di percakapan kami.

"Kenapa ada yang salah jika aku mengatakan namamu? Katanya lagi

"Ani. Adakah pekerjaan lain yang bisa ku kerjakan?. Tidak dengan itu! " ku coba untuk bernego.

"Kenapa? kau tidak mau melakukannya?," tanyanya lagi

"Ya.. saya tidak bisa," kataku jujur

"Baiklah. Kau harus memuaskanku."

"Itu sama saja," ucapku. Kenapa aku tidak mendapat pilihan. Apakah aku harus melakukan semua ini?

"Kau tahukan, kau tak ada pilihan. Inilah pekerjaanmu 'melayaniku', kau telah membaca dengan seksama surat perjanjian itu, bahwa kau bekerja untukku dan aku yang menentukan pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan. Apakah kau masih meminta pilihan? Jika kau menolak itu artinya kau melanggar syarat yang tertera di surat perjanjian kita dan artinya kau akan mendapatkan konsekwnsi dari perbuatanmu." Itulah kaliamat yang panjang yang pernah aku dengar dari mulutnya. Jujur sekarang aku mulai takut dengan perkataan namja dihadapanku ini. Dia terlihat menakutkan.

" Aa..aara. Arasseo," ucapku mulai gugup. Aku tidak ingin mendapat konsekwensi dari dia. Aku sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang nantinya akan dia lakukan terhadapku.

Seketika itu juga setelah aku menetujui keinginannya ku lihat sengiran yang terukir di bibirnya. Bukan senyuman tapi evilsmirk yang terlukis dari bibirnya membuat aku semakin takut.

"Mandilah dan makanlah dulu setelah itu kau harus melayaniku," ucapnya dan berlalu meninggalkanku di lantai bawah rumahnya.

Disinilah awal aku harus menjadi pekerja untukknya. Hannya untukknya. Ku pastikan aku tidak akan bekerja hal semenjijikan itu untuk orang lain. Karena selain dia yang tidak tinggal diam untuk melakukan hal yang lebih buruk terhadapku. Aku juga tak ingin berbuat hal menjijikan ini untuk kedua kalinya bersama orang lain. Dan disini jugalah aku merubah pandanganku terhadapnya yang mengatakan dia adalah orang baik beralih menjadi orang yang sangat kejam dan menakutkan. Ku harap ini adalah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir dan terbangun dari tidur lelapku yang panjang.

.

.

AND

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong feo imnida. Saya senang kembali dengan fic baru saya. Mungkin di chapter pertama saya tidak memperkenalkan diri. Salam hangat untuk kalian semua.

.

.

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini?

Masih adakah dari kalian yang ingin fic ini dilanjutkan?

Maaf jika chapter ini terlalu singkat. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat kalian kecewa dan penasaran tapi saya hanya ingin kalian lebih menikmati fic ini dengan cara saya.

.

.

Jika kalian memberi respon yang baik, dichapter selanjutnya saya akan member lemon/NC atau apapun namanya. Dan untuk chapter depan di mohon untuk di bawah umur di sarankan tidak untuk membaca. Hal ini sudah saya beri tahu di atas. Jika kalian tetap bersihkeras tanggung sendiri yah…. ..

.

.

.

Sungguh author tidak menyangka mendapatkan respon yang bagus dari readers semua. Walaupun lebih bayak siders daripada review, author sendiri berterimakasih atas kesan yang kalian tinggalkan.

Terimakasih telah bekerja sama. Tetaplah untuk meramaikan fic ini. Karena kalian semangat author untuk tetap melanjutkan fic ini.

.

.

Mohon di maafkan karena chapter ini lama di publish karena kemaren ada teman saya seorang author di ffn ini ficnya dihapus. Begitu juga author-author lain. Jadi untuk jaga-jaga saya sendiri menunggu sampai stabil seperti biasa.

.

.

.

.

Saya tidak bisa membalas satu-persatu repiu dari kalian semua, karena semua isinya minta dilanjut. Dan sekarang saya telah memenuhi janji untuk melanjut fic ini. Semoga kalian suka.

Thanks to :

**ochaviosa****, ****FiungAsmara****, ****Sunghyunnie****, ****, ****is0live89****, ****winecoup134****, ****nikyunmin****, ****choi hyekyung****, ****KyuLov****, ****yv3424****, ****destitiara****, ****Park Min Rin****, ****nurinukie1****, ****HeeYeon****, ****Momoshfly2401****, ****loveimminsungs****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****Yukka ChoLee****, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, leeminad, MinYoungRa, lovekyumin, Hyeri, KyuNa Saranghae, MinnieGalz, KYUMINRA, kyumin forever, fia, KyuMin's SPY, JoBel13ve, chikakyu1208, dincubie, imSMl, kyuminalways89, Ms. KMS, KyuLoveMin, kyurin minnie, Guest, Guest, ****, Baby kyu, ****hyuknie****, Jirania, NEMO, Chubymin, Kanaya, Mingre, Chikyumin, andin kyuminielf, Guest, Choi sila, yukiLOVESUNGMIN , ****rositakyuhyun****, puspacho, ****JOYeerrElpeu****, yunteukwon, KyuMin addict, Guest, Kyuyoon Cho, ****nodomi****, ****Qhia503****, WhiteViolin, Guest.**

.

.

Baca juga fic author yang lainnya Trust Me It Will All be Good dan Crash Love

.

.

.

.

Kritik dan saran diharapkan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : For My Brother  
**

**Author :** Ela Lee

**Genre :** Drama, romance

**Rating :** M

**Summary** **:** demi membayar hutang aku harus bekerja untuknya. Persetan dengan surat perjanjian.*summary gagal. Baca aja deh langsung./Kyumin/Yaoi/**RnR please**

**Disclaimer** **: **cerita ini milik author , jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita semata-mata unsur ketidak sengajaan atau ada yang mengkopi cerita karena fic ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik dirinya, SME dan Orangtuanya. Fic ini milik author sepenuhnya

**Warning** **: **AU, Romance, yaoi, angst, typo. Di bawah umur dilarang keras membaca fic ini. Jika tidak tahan langsung aja tinggalkan halaman ini. Autor tidak bertanggung jawab dalam hal perkembangan pemikiran pembaca.

**Don't like, don't read and don't copy**

_Happy Reading_

.

.

.

**Masih sungmin pov**

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang berada di dalam kediaman namja yang brengsek itu. Teganya dia memperlakukan aku seperti seorang pelacur yang tidak punya harga diri. Aku benci ini. Aku benci semuanya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang. Yang ku bisa lakukan saat ini hanyalah pasrah dan melakukan semua yang dia perintahkan.

Baiklah aku harus menuju kamar yang akan membawaku ke neraka. Ku ketuk pintu kamarnya. Ayolah nagapain juga aku harus mengetuk pintu namja ini? Bukankah sudah waktunya aku datang untuk bekerja dengannya? Seharusnya aku tidak perlu seformal ini, yang harus ku lakukan aku mendatanginya dan melayani nafsunya yang tiada batas, setelah itu selesai, aku kembali kerumah dan beristirahat agar esok aku tidak kelelahan untuk bekerja. Tapi dia tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang bertindak semena-mena dengannya, sehingga segala tindak dan perilaku harus sesuai dengan apa yang dia perintahkan untuk pekerjanya tak terkecuali aku yang sebagai pekerja seksnya.

Tok..tok..tok..

" Masuk. " Aku dengar suara itu dari dalam. Ku langkahkan kakiku untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Ku lihat dia yang memandangku melangkah menuju kepadanya. Langsung saja ku tundukkan wajahku untuk tidak bertatapan langsung dengan pemuda brengsek itu. Apa jadinya jika aku saling tatapan pemuda ini?, bahkan aku sangat membencinya. Teramat sangat membencinya.

" Apakah kau masih merasakan sakit?" katanya.

Cihhh sangat menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Apakah dia tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku yang disiksanya. Aku yang diseret paksa masuk ke gudang kantor miliknya memukulku, menendangku, menamparku sesuka hatinya, mencabik-cabik diriku bahkan yang paling parah dia menyetrumku menggunakan alat yang tidak ku ketahui bagaimana bentuk, guna dan fungsunya. Yang ku rasakan aliran listrik yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Sekarang tubuhku penuh akan luka cabikan, goresan, luka lembab, kemerahan dan darah yang selalu mengalir setelah dia yang meniksaku secara kasar dan brutal. Memang bukan dia yang melakukan itu kepadaku, melainkan anak buahnya atau pekerjanya yang diakui sebagai bodyguardnya selama ini dan dia hanya diam menyaksikan penyiksaan itu yang ku lihat jelas ekspresinya dan tatapannya datar. Jika aku melihat mukanya saat itu, aku semakin membenci dirinya. Bagaimana bisa dia menikmati perlakuan itu terhadapku?

Sekarang setelah kemarin malam dia yang memberi pelajaran yang sakitnya tiada tara, yang tertinggal adalah bentuk kebiruan diwajah dan tubuhku, goresan yang sangat banyak, kemerahan dan lembab yang belum kunjung sembuh. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku disiksa saat aku bangun yang ku lihat matahari telah terpancar sempurna,

Aku hanya diam dan masih dengan kepala yang tertunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan sesuatu, aku tidak menjamin apa yang akan dia lakukan lagi terhadapku. Bisa saja dia memperlakukan aku dengan lebih buruk lagi. Aku semakin takut kepadanya.

Melihat aku yang diam saja, dia mulai bergerak. Ku lihat dia berdiri menghadapku. Aku yang semakin takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini kepadaku semakin menundukkan kepalaku. Kali ini aku tidak berani menatapnya ku pejamkan mataku seerat mungkin. Aku juga tidak berani melangkah mundur untuk menjauhinya seakan kakiku terasa berat dan tidak bisa bergerak ataupun digerakkan.

Betapa terkejutnya aku tangannya sekarang menentuh kepalaku, mengusap pelan rambutku. Beberapa saat kami hanya seperti itu. Lalu dengan sigap dia menegak daguku dan mengangkatnya menghadap wajahnya. Mau tak mau aku melihatnya, aku memandang matanya yang terpancar menatapku secara intens. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini. Aku hanya diam dengan perlakuan yang dilakukannya saat ini dan untuk kedepannya.

Lama dia hanya memandangku. Aku heran tidak ada kegiatan yang kami lakukan saat ini. Melihatku yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya dia mulai membelai pipiku sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku tidak tahu perasaannya saat ini dan aku tidak mau peduli terhadap perasaannya.

Dia mulai membelai wajahku dengan punggung tangannya. Aku semakin gugup dengan tindakkannya kali ini. Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya yang dia lakukan terhadapku.

"Wajahmu penuh dengan luka dan lembab," katanya. Aihhhh aku mulai muak dengan kata-katanya.

"Dan ku rasa tubuhmu juga seperti itu," katanya lagi. Seketika mataku terbelalak tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia perbuat. Aku begitu terkejut dan bertambah ketakutan dengan dia yang membuka paksa bajuku dengan merobek baju yang kukenakan. Lalu dia mulai menelusuri tubuhku yang toples menyentuh lukaku. Lagi-lagi dengan lembut. Di tuntunnya aku untuk rebahan di ranjang miliknya setelah itu dia meninggalkanku. Saat aku merasa sendiri di kamar miliknya aku berpikir keras dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini dan apa yang akan dia perbuat kepadaku kedepan. Ku lihat dia yang kembali datang dengan membawa beberapa perlengkapan entah untuk apa dan barulah ku sadari semua yang dibawa olehnya untuk mengobatiku saat dia mengompres luka yang ada di wajah dan tubuhku, lagi-lagi dengan lembut. Tak ada percakapan saat ini. Dia hanya diam dan mengobatiku sekarang setelah dirasanya sudah cukup bersih dengan pengompresan yang dilakukannya dia mulai memberikan obat untuk lukaku sebagian luka sayatan di wajah dan di tubuhku di beri plester karena itu luka kecil. Ya ampuuunnn aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang. Perlakuannya sangat berbeda. Dari dia yang kasar dan semena-mena terhadapku kini bersikap lembut, penuh perhatian dan mengesankan. Aku bingung untuk bertindak seperti apa saat ini bersamanya.

Setelah dia selesai megobati lukaku. Dia meletakkan peralatannya di meja samping ranjang ini. Lalu dia mulai mendekat. Apa sudah waktunya aku bekerja pikirku. Tapi aku hanya diam melihat apa yang selanjutnya yang dilakukan orang ini.

"Kenapa kau melawan perkataanku? Seharusnya kau menurut sehingga tidak terjadi seperti ini," katanya. Jujur aku mulai bingung. Apalagi dia yang kembali membelai wajahku dan harus diketahui aku masih toples di ranjang miliknya.

"Kenapa kau mau lari dariku? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kemanapun kau berusaha menjauh dariku aku tetap akan menemukanmu? Kau tidak ingin adikmu kenapa-kenapakan? Maka menurutlah." Lagi. Dia mengancamku untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku sudah bosan dengan ancamannya. Aku sudah muak dengan tindakannya. Dia selalu menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk menguasaiku. Langkah dan pergerakkanku tertutup saat aku terjebak dalam jeratnya. Seakan tidak ada yang sesuatu terbuka untuk aku bisa lari dari sini. Baiklah aku sudah terbisa dengan perlakuan kasar yang dia lontarkan kepadaku, tetapi sekarang aku tidak terbiasa dengan perlakuan lembut yang dia tunjukkan terhadapku. Atau mungkin aku belum terbiasa. Ntah lah.

Dia masih membelai wajahku dan terhenti saat dia menyentuh bibirku.

" Kenapa diam saja? Bicaralah," katanya sambil mengusap-usap bibirku.

"Eggh emmm… baikla, " jawabku dengan gugup.

"Emmmm? " mungkin dia belum mengerti sentuhannya terhenti dibibirku lalu menatapku.

"Saya akan menurut," kataku.

"Pintar," katanya masih dengan mengusap bibirku.

"Bibirmu terluka juga yah !. Akan ku obati." Dengan pergerakan lambat dia mendekat. Menghapus jarak di antara kami dan bibirnya mendarat sempurnya dibibirku. Dia mulai menyapu bibirku, melumatnya dengan sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Menjilat daerah yang terluka. Aku semakin bingung dengan sikapnya. Kali ini dia bermain dengan sangat lembut. Apa dia telah berubah? Pikirku. Lalu ku tepis pemikiranku itu. Aku tidak berani berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Tidak seharusnya aku memikirkan orang ini sebenarnya orang yang baik. Tidak. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kejam, menakutkan dan jahat. Aku sekarang harus melakukan tugasku sebaik mungkin agar dia tak berlaku kasar lagi terhadapku.

Masih dengan melumat bibirku dia menekan tengkukku memperdalam ciuman kami. Sebagai pekerjanya aku memulai pekerjaanku. Ku balas ciuman ini. Lama kami saling melumat dia menuntut lebih dari ini, lalu menggigit bibir bawahku. Ku tahu apa yang dia mau ku buka mulutku untuk mengundang dia masuk. Ku biarkan dia menyapa semua yang ada di dalam dan ketika lidahnya bertemu dengan lidahku langsung saja tanpa intruksi kami saling berperang. Perang lidah yang kami lakukan berlangsung lama dan sangat dalam. Merasa pergerakanku melemah aku menyentuh dadanya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan dada bidangnya. Aku tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman kami duluan karena pernah waktu pertama kali aku melakukan itu, dia menatapku dengan tajam dan mengerikan. Seakan mengerti maksudku dia menghentikan aktifitas kami sejenak. Aku menambil nafas dalam-dalam. Agar cepat memenuhi pasokan oksigen kedalam tubuhku karena ku ketahui dia tidak memberi waktu lama untuk aku kembali normal. Dia pasti akan langsung menerkamku. Tapi kali ini tidak. Dia masih saja menungguku mengambil nafas. Ini sangat lama pikirku. Apa dia tidak marah? Dia menyentuh bibirku dan menghapus saliva yang menetes di daguku. Melihat aku yang sudah tenang dia kembali menciumku semakin lama ciuman kami bertambah panas dan menggairakan kami berciuman dalam dan dalam lagi seakan tidak ada lagi kesadaran di antara aku dan dirinya kami melakukan sesuai dengan naluri kali ini aku bergerak duluan tanganku melingkar indah di lehernya. Dia yang melihat kepasrahanku mengeluarkan senyum khasnya. Aku tahu dia akan memulai aktifitas kami. Salah aku akan melayani nafsunya, tapi tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti. Aku merasa kesal karena aku mulai menikmati permainan kami.

Dia menjauh dan kembali membelai rambutku.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Aku tahu selama ini kau tidak menikmatinya. Aku harap kali ini kita sama-sama merasakan kenikmatan untuk malam ini. Aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan dan menangis ketika kita melakukannya. Percayalah padaku." Dia mencoba meyakinkanku.

Baiklah ku turuti keinginannya. Ku angukkan kepalaku menetujui perkataannya tadi. Tidak ingin menolaknya lagi. Karena itu akan membuat dia marah dan menyiksaku lagi.

Aku memejamkan mata. Membiarkan dia memulai kegiatan ini. Dia yang mengetahui kepasrahanku menyentuh pipiku mengusapnya dan kami mulai berciuman kembali. Disela ciuman kami, tangannya mulai mengeksplore tubuh dan berhenti di nipple kiriku mengelusnya dan menekannya kuat, lalu memelintir-melintirkan nippleku yang sudah memerah akibat remasan yang dilakukannya. Aku mendesah atas aktifitasnya masih dalam kulumannya.

"Emmmmppphh aaahhhh "

Dia tahu aku sangat sensitive dititik itu.

Puas atas bibirku dia mulai mencium pipiku, menjalar ke dagu dan terhenti di leherku. Ketika dia menghembuskan nafasnya di leherku, aku merasa geli bercampur nikmat. Lalu mengetahui aku telah horny dia tidak sungkan lagi mengecup di leherku, menggigitnya dan membuat tanda biru-keunguan di sekitar leherku yang ku tahu dinamakan kissmark. Tak puas memberi kissmark di leher berlanjut ke bagian dada bidangku. Ku akui badanku cukup berisi dan aku sering mengangkat beban berat saat menjadi pelayan di kafe dan di bar sehingga di badan terbentuk abs samar dan dadaku agak menonjol. Langsung saja dia mengulum nippleku menekan lebih dalam danm mengisapnya aku mendesah saat dia menggigit kecil nippleku yang telah bercampur dengan air liurnya.

"Uuuuggghh.. emmmpphh "

Ku jambak rambutnya dan ku tekan kepalanya agar lebih dalam menghisap nippleku. Ku pejamkan mataku untuk menikmatinya, karena baru kali ini dia memperlakukanku lembut. Ku rasa dia menepati perkataannya. Aku kecewa saat dia lagi-lagi menghentikan kegiatannya. Melepaskan nippleku dan tersenyum kepadaku. 'Kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini dia senang sekali menghentikannya.?' Aku menatapnya dengan tampang tidak suka.

Tahu aku tidak menyukainya dia melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kau suka itu chagi?" katanya. Cih…. Aku baru mendengar dia memanggil aku dengan kata chagi. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa dia berubah tolal? Ada kesalahan dengannya. Apa dia terbentur sesuatu dengan keras lalu hilang ingatan dan berkelakuan baik berbeda saat aku melihat dia dulu. Aku mengerutkan keningku tanda tak mengerti.

"Chagi? " kataku

"Wae? Kau tak suka aku memanggilmu chagi?" Dia juga ikut-ikutan menaikkan alisnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sekarang aku akan berlakuan baik terhadapmu sehingga kau tidak ketakutan lagi terhadapku dan jangan tunjukkan muka kecemasan dan terpaksa itu kepadaku. Arra? "

"Arra. Emmm.. it. ..itu lanjutkan," pintaku. Ku lihat senyman yang dia lontarkan semakin menakutkan. Evil smirk telah terbentuk sempurna di bibirnya. Ok iblis sudah keluar dalam dirinya.

Dia membuka celanaku dengan paksa dan meninggalkan underwearku saja yang melekat di tubuhku. Lalu mengelus juniorku yang sudah mengeras dari tadi karena kelakuannya barusan. Seketika aku tersentak karena kali ini dia mneggenggam kuat juniorku dan meremasnya memperlakukan sama dengan nippleku.

"Uuhhhhhgghh. " Dan dengan sekali hentakan dia melepas underwearku langsung saja juniorku keluar mengenai hidungnya. Dia tertawa saat kejadian ini.

"Wae?" kataku.

"Ini lucu," katanya. Jujur aku malu. Lalu mukaku memerah. Ku gigit bibir bawahku menahan malu karena dia menertawakanku hasilnya bibirku bertambah merah tak ada bedanya dengan pipiku yang memerah. Dia mengelus pipiku.

"Kau terlihat manis chagi saat seperti ini. Aku bertambah gemas dan ingin langsung memakanmu. " Dikecupnya pipiku dan berakhir dibibirku kembali.

"Sekarang kau buka bajuku." Tidak mau menunggu lama, ku buka baju dan celananya sehingga aku dan dia sama. Sama-sama naked tampa sehelai benangpun.

Ku lihat juniornya yang sama tegaknya dengan milikku. Dia melihat aku yang sedang menatap miliknya.

"Jangan hanya melihatnya saja. Manjakan dia," pintanya. Aku tahu itu adalah perintah. Bukan baru pertama kalinya aku melihat miliknya dan memanjakan miliknya. Hanya saja, miliknya terlalu besar. Lebih besar dari Little Minku. Aku heran milikknya bisa masuk ke dalam holeku. Kenapa bisa muat? Ntah lah. Aku juga tidak paham. Dia masih menungguku. Ku berjongkok mensejajarkan wajahku ke Little Cho miliknya

Ku pegang Little Cho ini dan ku kulum dalam mulutku. Ku maju mundurkan dan ku emut. Seakan akan aku lagi mengemut permen lollipop.

"Emmmmp.. emmmp" suaraku saat lagi mengemut little Cho ini.

"Oohhh... lagi.. cepat…. Chagi faster..faster.. " katanya. Ku percepat tempoku sesuai dengan permintaannya. Aku tersedak saat dia yang memegang kepalaku menekan kepalaku untuk masuk lebih dalam ke juniornya. Langsung ku lepas pangutanku di juniornya. Karena telah sampai ke tenggorokanku.

"Uhuukkkk… uhhukkk." Aku terbatuk-batuk. Karena sejujurnya juniornya terlampau panjang sehingga tidak bisa masuk semuanya di dalam mulutmu.

"Ahh, mianhae " katanya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia minta maaf kepadaku. Sepertinya memang benar dia berubah. Aku mengangguk pelan.

Au lanjutkan mengulum juniornya. Kali ini dia tidak menekan lebih kuat seperti tadi. Ku rasa juniornya berdenut. Aku percempat dan ku percepat lagi agar dia mencapai klimaksnya.

"Aku… chagi, aku kel.. keluar.. auugghhhhhhhhhhhh." Keluarlah spermanya di dalam mulutku. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka menelan sperma pelangganku dulu ataupun dia, tapi dia tidak mau melepas tangannya dari kepalaku sehingga terpaksa aku menerima dan menghisap spermanya tapi berhubung spermanya banyak, aku tidak bisa menampung semua spermanya dan akhirnya berjatuhan di daguku dan mengalir keleherku juga terjatuh di lantai kamarnya.

"Aaahhhhhhh chagi, kau hebat," katanya lagi selesai mengeluarkan semua spermanya. Ku tahu dia lemas lalu terhempas diranjangnya.

BRUG

Dia menarikku untuk ikut menindihnya di ranjangnya. Di bersihkannya spermanya yang menempel di bibir, dagu dan leherku dan langsung di telannya.

"Nikmat " katanya.

Dia membalikkan posisi kami. Sekarang dia menindihku. Dipegangnya kakiku dan di renggangkannya dan tiba-tiba aku tersentak. Dia memasukkan satu jarinya di dalam holeku

"Aaaaggkkkkhh "

"Tenang chagi, aku akan pelan." Lalu dikulumnya bibirku untuk meringankan perih yang ku rasakan.

Setelah terbiasa aku dengan satu jarinya, dia memasukkan saju jarinya lagi, begitulah seterusnya sampai jarinya yang ke-tiga. Setelah merasa holeku telah siap, dia mensejajarkan juniornya di depan holeku dan memasukkannya.

TEP

Hentakan ini tidak sesakit sebelumnya. Ini tidak terlalu sakit. Walaupun aku merasa holeku sangat penuh dan seperti dibelah, karena juniornya yang terlampau besar. Hanya kepala juniornya yang masuk. Bibirnya berpindah keleherku. Kali ini dia memainkan nippleku, ku merasa dua titik telah dimanjakan olehnya.

JLEP

Aku kembali menegang saat hentakan itu dilakukannya dan sekarang juniornya tertanam sempurna di holeku.

"Aaagggkkhhhhhh "

Tahu aku kesakitan bibirnya berpindah ke nippleku dan tangannya satunya masih saja meremas dan mempermainkan nippleku yang satunya.

Kini aku tidak merasa sakit lagi, telah beralih menjadi kenikmatan. Dia menyadari itu mulai memaju-mundurkan juniornya. Aku merasa ini nikmat dan sangat nikmat. Belum pernah aku merasakan senikmat ini. Karena dia dulu memperlakukanku dengan kasar.

"Uuggghhhh aaahhhhh emmmmppp … fast.. faster." Desahanku keluar begitu saja.

Mendapat sinyal dariku dia mulai mempercepat temponya. Semakin cepat hingga mengenai titik prostatku.

" Aaaaaggggghhhhh… eeeennnggghhh… it..ittuu.. di situu " Aku mengerang.

Dia menjadi gila-gilaan dan lebih mempercepat temponya dan menyentuh g sportku. Ku rasa aku mulai keluar.

"Ak.. ooohhhgghh aku mmu..mulai ..luargh ggghhhh "

" Sebentar lagi chagi. Ak ..aku .. juga gghh ." Dia menutup juniorku dengan tangannya.

"Ak..akuhh.. tak ta.. tahhan, cepatlahhh "

"Uuugghhhhhhh.. mmfhhh" suara kami serentak dengan keluarnya sperma kami. Dia sangat lama sampai di puncaknya. Aku merasa lega karena sudah mengeluarkan semuanya spermaku keluar mengenai perutku dan perutnya sementara spermanya keluar di dalam holeku ku rasakan holeku sangat penuh akan juniornya dan spermanya. Lalu dia lemas dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kepadaku. Aku benar-benar lelah. Ku pejamkan mataku.

Lama dia menindihku dan masih tertanam sempurna juniornya di dalam holeku dia bangkut dan menyentuh pipiku.

"Chagi.. ayo kita lakukan beberapa ronde lagi," katanya. 'Haaaaaa yang benar saja. Apakah dia belum puas? Aku teramat sangat lelah.' batinku

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menolak. Ku gelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak setuju.

"Ayolah.. ini tugasmu," katanya

"Bangunlah dan bergeraklah." Sekarang posisinya dia yang dibawahku menyuruhku untuk melakukan semua ini. Masih dengan holeku yang penuh denngan little Cho miliknya. Melihat aku masih terdiam, dia meletakkan tangannya di pinggangku dan mendudukkanku. Lalu mengulum nippleku ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sepertinya kau mau aku yang dulu yahh.. atau kau mau ku masukkan benda aneh itu kedalam holemu dan kau akan merasakannya semalaman sampai pagi menjelang " ancamnya.

Mendengar hal itu aku tersigap dari lelahku. Langsung saja aku menghentakkan tubuhku mengenjotnya dan dia tersenyum kesenangan karena keinginannya terkabul.

.

.

**Sungmin pov end**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Banyak yang bertanya kenapa ch 1 dan 2 pada Sungmin side semua! Karena sebenarnya diriku ingin buat fic ini dengan sudut pandang orang pertama sebagai pelaku utama, tapi sepertinya peran Kyuhyun di sini juga sangat penting sehingga kau mengubah sedikit alurnya. Jadi jika kalian ingin Author Pov sepertinya tidak akan ada. Tapi bisa saja author buat sekuelnya suatu saat nanti dengan menggunakan Author pov. Hehehehe

.

.

Bagaimana dengan ch 3 ini? Apakah kalian terpuaskan? Hahahaha diriku geli sendiri menulisnya. Keringat dingin membuat adengan Nc-an sungguh menguras jiwa dan mental. Mau lagi?

.

.

Seperti yang kalian tahu, fic saya selalu mempunyai typo. Jadi jika kalian tidak berkenan atau tidak suka adanya typo di fic saya atau menginginkan kesempurnaan di fic saya maka itu tidak bisa. Kalian bisa cari di fic yang lain. Karena kesempurnaan bukan milik author.

Saya sendiri telah berusaha menyempatkan untuk mengedit fic ini dan jika masih ada typo di fic saya itu semata-mata bukan unsur kesengajaan. Mungkin bukan profesi saya dalam bagian edit-mengedit. Karena kesenangan saya hanya menulis.

Jika kalian sering menulis, membuat cerpen, artikel, jurnal, proposal atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan tulis menulis mungkin typo adalah makanan sehari-hari. Tapi percayalah bagian yang paling menyenangkan dalam sebuah cerita atau tulisan adalah pada saat menulis cerita tersebut. Sangkin semangatnya menulis untuk mengeluarkan ide yang ada di dalam otak, typo bukanlah hal yang di pikirkan saat itu. yang ingin di sampaikan bagaimana jalan cerita untuk di nikmati kepada pembacanya. Jika pada saat menulis memikirkan typo yang bertebaran maka ide itu bisa saja hilang secara tiba-tiba dan acara menulispun terputus.

Saya tidak ingin para readers menunggu lama akan fic ini, sehingga dengan semangat yang tinggi yang saya miliki saya berusaha secepat mungkin untuk memposting fic ini. Jika kalian masih tidak berkenan saya tidak bisa berbuat lebih.

Saya bisa saja, memposting cerita ini dengan tidak adanya typo, EYD yang di sempurnakan dan segala macam penulisan yang tepat, tapi itu akan memerlukan bayak waktu. Jika kalian berkenan mungkin saya akan mengpostingkan 2 minggu sekali atau lebih karena bukan hanya ini kerjaan saya. Saya memikirkan kalian yang telah menunggu kelanjutan fic ini sehingga dengan segera saya berusaha mempostingkannya secepat mungkin.

Saya belum menjadi penulis yang baik, karena saya baru di dunia fanfiction. Jadi ku harap kalian maklum aja yah.

.

.

.

Untuk fic **Trust Me It Will All be Good **sepertinya belum bisa saya publish minggu ini karena saya saat ini di sibukkan dengan masa PKL saya, begitu juga dengan **Crash Love**. Saya harap kalian sabar menunggu yah.

.

.

Balasan Review:

**hyuknie **: kayak yang lain gmn maksudnya? Ok deh makasih udh ripiu..

. , : makasih udh seneng dengan fic ini. Smg kmu tambah suka yah.

**Yuara Tirania** : udh keluar ne NCnya. Smg kmu suka yah chingu

**Vie Joyers3424** : makasih udh ripiu. Author pov kyknya ngk bisa deh.

**333LG** : NC udh keluar. Saatnya chingu ripiu yah

**snow devilion** : makasih yah udh ripiu. Smg ch ne sedikit kurang typonya

. . : ini udh lnjut chingu. Gumawo

**winecoup134** : hahahah TBC ganggu yah… Gumawo yah..

**HeeYeon **: makasih udh ripiu. Ne udh publish..

**best friends** : makasih udh ripiu fic ini.

**hwonwon **: blm tahu jg ne chingu. Smg aja yah

**KyuLov** : author harap ini tidak lg kependekan.

**nodomi** : ini udh aupdate kilat. Hehehe

**Park Min Rin** : lemonnya udh ada. Selamat menikmati.

**ayachi casey** : ini bukan prolog say, lgsg ch aja.

**Sunghyunnie** : udh lanjut ne chingu. Di tunggu ripiunya yah

**ayachi casey** : udh di lanjut chingu.

**Ayu Kyumin** : makasih udh jd reader di fic ini.

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : mulanya kyu baik, lama-lama jd evil. Hahahhaa

**mayacassielf** : iya neh. Makasih ya udh ripiu

**Ichi54n** : udh di lanjut

**Gil** : udh ne chingu

**Qhia503** : ortu kyu lgi sibuk dengan cabang usahanya yang baru. Makasih udh ripiu.

**rositakyuhyun** : mgkn berkali-kali. Hehehhe

**is0live89** : benar bgt. Makasih udh ripiu

** 1812** : hi jg. Pstinya Kyu dunk. Ne kn fic kyumin.

** 1812** : gumawo udh ripiu

**ochaviosa** : makasi udh ripiu

**dian minimin** : iya deh, g siksa umin lg.

**kimjulia220799** : slm knl yahhhh. Sy sk dgn rasa penasaran kmu.

**dian minimin** : ne udh lnjut. Gumawo

**loveimminsungs** : udh lnjut

**nikyunmin**: nikmatin NC'a yah

**JOYeerrElpeu** : udh jd ne lemon'a.

**minnieGalz** : makasih udh ripiu

**Lee Minnie** : udh lnjut chingu

**Yunteukwon** : ok. Udh di lnjut. Smg suka ch ne yah

**Dincubie **: begitulah chingu. Makasih udh ripiu

**Guest** : iya, author g kejam kog.

**Choi sila** : di tunggu aja yah chingu.#bwt chingu penasaran. Hehehe

**KimShippo** : ni udh update. Selalu nntikn ch selanjutnya yah

**kyurin minnie** : ok lah klo kmu udh 17. Silahkn bca. Hehehe

**imSMl** : udh update ne.

**Minimi **: makasih udh blng fic ini bgus. Ttp nntikn ch slnjutnya yah…

**Kyuyoon Cho** : NC'a udh kluar. Di tunggu ripiunya yah

**andin kyuminielf** : mgkn di ch ini semakin mengetahui sifat kyu yg asli. Gumawo

**okoyunjae** : iya chingu. Author g kejam kog.

**Rio** : wahhhhh ada cow bc fic sy. Bgus-bgs. Ttp nntkn yah Rio

**Lya Spiarkyu** : udh di lanjut chingu

**casanova indah** : ngk lm kn say. Hehehhe. Gumawo

**ImSMl-Gyu** : ni udh lnjut chingu. Smg + seru.

**ImSMl-Gyu** : ok lah klo udh 17. Slmt membaca.

**Ahjumma Namja** : mengharukan. Makasih. Ttp stay di fic ini yah

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN **: iya kyu memang licik tuk dptkn umin. Hehehe

**Fariny** : udh lnjut ni. Makasih

**Chubymin** : makasih udh di tunggu.

**MyPumpkinsLABU** : lbh baik and atau tbc? Makasih udh ripiu

**KyuLoveMin** : ok. Udh lnjut ne chingu.

Ditunggu Reviewnya yah

.

.

Buat dan bkn kesalahan author yg tdk msukin nm kalian di balasan udh sy cb 5 X tp ttp aj g bs.

tuk balasan yg kosong, itu tuk kalian. maklumi aja yah

.

.

Follow me

Twitter : NeyMin053

FB : Nella Feodora

.

.

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Title : For My Brother

Author : Feodora Lee

Genre : Drama, romance

Rating : M

Summary : Demi membayar hutang aku harus bekerja untuknya. Persetan dengan surat perjanjian.*summary gagal. Baca aja deh langsung./Kyumin/Yaoi/RnR please

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik author , jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita semata-mata unsur ketidak sengajaan atau ada yang mengkopi cerita karena fic ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik dirinya, SME dan Orangtuanya. Fic ini milik author sepenuhnya

Warning : AU, Romance, yaoi, angst, typo. Di bawah umur dilarang keras membaca fic ini. Jika tidak tahan langsung aja tinggalkan halaman ini. Autor tidak bertanggung jawab dalam hal perkembangan pemikiran pembaca.

Don't like, don't read n don't copy

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Kyuhyun Pov

.

.

Hari yang begitu melelahkan. Aku berkeliling mencari tempat hiburan malam untuk merileks-kan semua penat yang ku rasakan setelah lelah bekerja seharian ini di kantor. Setelah meeting aku harus menelesaikan berkas-berkas yang telah di kerjakan oleh karyawan kantorku untuk aku periksa dan ditandatangani. Mengingat pekerjaan yang tidak habis-habisnya membuat diriku jenuh akan rutinitas yang setiap hari ku kerjakan.

Aku parkirkan mobilku dan masuk ke dalam bar yang lumayan terkenal di Seoul. Ku lihat sekeliling bar banyak orang yang sibuk dengan aktifitas sendiri, suasana ini jauh berbeda dengan suasana di kantor, dimana orang lalu lalang yang sibuk dengan aktifitas sendiri dengan tujuan mencapai hasil kerja dengan sebaik-baiknya. Di tempat ini mereka sibuk menghibur diri, bersenang-senang, mengobrol dengan teman rombongannya, tertawa dan menari. Seolah-olah mereka tidak mempunyai beban berat yang ada hanyalah ekspresi ceria. Ku melangkah kakiku menuju bar tender, memesan wine merah dan meneguknya. Ku akui tempat ini membuat bebanku sedikit berkurang dan ku rasa aku menyukainya, apalagi aku lihat ada seorang pelayan bar ini yang memberiku senyuman manis begitu tulus. Aku terpesona dengan senyumannya. Ku cari perhatiannya untuk dia menatapku.

"Bisa kasih aku muniman ini lagi!", kataku. Dia tidak menjawab, tapi dia langsung memberi apa yang ku pinta dengan senyum yang lebih manis dan tentu saja ramah.

"Silakan tuan". Dia memberiku minuman itu dan menuangkannya langsung di gelasku. Sambil aku menegukkan minuman yang diberinya aku tetap melihatnya dan memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Setelah malam itu aku selalu datang ke bar memesan minuman yang sama hanya untuk melihatnya dan menikmati senyuman manisnya. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi kalau di samakan dengan namja-namja lainnya tapi juga tidak pendek. Dia sangat manis, dan menggemaskan. Apalagi jika dia menebarkan senyuman manisnya yang membuatku terpana akan senyuman itu. Ku lihat matanya seperti kelinci begitu juga dengan giginya. Hidungnya yang runcing juga mancung membuat dia begitu sempurna. Selama di bar aku hanya menatapnya dan terus menatapnya. Hanya dia tujuanku untuk datang ke bar. Untuk menatap dirinya yang sempurna dan mendapati senyum manisnya. Aku menyukainya. Sungguh menyukainya.

Telah dua minggu aku selalu berkunjung di bar itu. Aku telah menjadi pelanggan tetap bar itu. Di hari kedua minggu penuh aku berkunjung aku tidak melihat dia berada di bar tender tempat dia bekerja sebagai pelayan. Aku kecewa tidak menemukannya, ku langkahkan kakiku ke toilet sekedar mencuci muka untuk menyegarkan diriku tapi apa yang ku lihat di toilet. Aku benci akan pemandangan ini. Aku tidak suka dan seketika itu aku emosi. Emosiku berada di tingkat tertinggi setelah ku lihat dia yang mencium pemuda yang ku ketahui sebagai pelanggan bar ini lama-lama turun ke bawah membuka celana pelanggan itu dan mengulum junior pelangannya. Ingin rasanya aku menarik tangannya dan menghajar pelanggan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan yang menjijikkan itu aku kembali ke tempatku semula dan menegukkan sisa wine di gelasku yang isinya lebih dari setegah penuh digelas milikku. Langsung saja ku tinggalkan tempat laknat itu dan pergi setelah aku membayar minumanku.

Aku tidak menyangka dia, pelayan itu. Orang yang aku cintai melakukannya. Aku sungguh kecewa, marah, emosi, frustasi. Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan ketidaksenanganku dengan tindakannya. Baru kali ini aku merasakan rasa suka, baru kali ini aku menikmatinya sebagai seseorang yang satu-satunya ku sukai dan ku pastikan rasa suka itu telah menjadi rasa cinta dan cinta ini adalah cinta tulus dariku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun mengetahui dia yang seperti itu. Dia bukan milikku. Baru beberapa minggu aku berhasil mengobrol dengan dia dan baru beberapa minggu aku mengenalnya. Ku lihat dia yang tertawa lepas sangat menggoyah hatiku. Seketika jantungku berdetak sangat cepat melihatnya yang tertawa menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang begitu imut. Seakan –akan matanya ikut berbicara dengan senyum dan tawanya yang dia tunjukkan kepadaku. Salahkahku mennyukainya? Salahkahku mencintainya. Tetapi aku tidak memilikinya. Aku ingin memiliki namja bergigi kelinci itu. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku harus memilikinya apapun caranya.

Esok harinya aku datang ke tmpatnya, seperti biasa aku memesan minuman yang sama setiap berkunjung di bar. Aku senang melihatnya berada di tempat seharusnya dia bekerja. Kali ini akan mendekatinya. Dia memberikan minuman kepadaku, aku sendiri merasa terkejut karena belum memesan apapun. Ku tatap dia, aku senang melihat senyumannya lagi. Aku begitu bahagia mendapatkannya yang memberikan senyuman tulusnya kepadaku. Untuk saat ini dia memberi senyumannya hanya kepadaku dan aku ingin dia selalu memberikan senyumannya itu kepadaku selalu bahkan selamanya. Aku ingin memilikinya untukku selamanya.

Aku membalas senyumannya lalu beralih meneguk minumanku. Karena ku lihat dia hanya diam, ku ajak dia berbicara. Dari pembicaraan kami, kini aku tahu pekerjaan sampingannya. Memberikan servis kepada pelanggan telah dikenalnya baik.

Telah genap satu bulan aku berkunjung ke tempat orang yang ku yakini adalah orang yang sangat ku cintai dan kami kembali mengobrol. Aku senang dia mau berteman dan dekat denganku. Dari obrolan kami tiba-tiba dia ingin meminta bantuanku. Ku rasa dia terjepit ekonomi dan barulah ku menyadari alasanya kenapa dia memberi servis itu kepada pengunjung bar. Kali ini aku memaklumi perbuatannya. lama dia bermohon kepadaku, aku pun setuju untuk membantunya. Aku sungguh bersyukur atas kejadian ini. Dengan ini akan ku jadikan dia milikku. Milikku sepenuhnya. Tak akan ada yang bisa menyentuhnya selain diriku. Ku pastikan itu.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Dia datang ke rumahku. Dia menemuiku di istana megahku. Dan akan ku jadikan dia permaisyuri kerajaanku ini. Aku begitu bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Untuk pertama kalinya dia menginjakkan kakinya hanya untuk menemuiku. Andaikan dia tahu aku begitu mencintainya.

Setelah ku persilahkan duduk. Ku sodorkan uang yang dibutuhkannya.

"Itu uang yang kau butuhkan. Sesuai dengan nominal yang kau pinta", kataku. Ku akui aku begitu dingin terhadapnya sama seperti pertemuan awal kami. Ini ku lakukan agar dia tidak curiga dan mengetahui niatanku sebenarnya. Ku sodorkan dia surat perjanjian yang ku buat. Memang ini tidak adil baginya, tapi ini sangat adil bagiku. Semua syarat dan ketentuan sesuai dengan keinginan dan kemauanku dan aku memastikannya dia menetujui perjanjiannya. Ku lihat namanya yang tertera di surat itu.

"Emmmmmm Lee Sungmin". Ternyata orang yang aku cintai bernama Lee Sungmin. Aku senang mengetahuinya. Tanpa dia sadari aku tersenyum memandangnya. Setelah dia meninggalkan rumahku aku selalu tersenyum, senang rasanya orang yang ku cintai sekarang berada di dalam dekapanku. Malam ini aku terlalu bahagia. Bahagia memikirkannya. Bahagia memimpikannya dan akan lebih bahagia memilikinya. Esok dia resmi menjadi milikku. Akhirnya dia bisa ku miliki.

.

.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

.

.

Ku hubungi dia untuk menemuiku. Hari ini hari dia bekerja untukku. Sepanjang hari ini aku begitu menantikan saat ini sampai-sampai di kantor tadi aku tidak focus dengan pekerjaanku apalagi dengan meeting yang telah di persiapkan dengan matang sesuai dengan perjanjianku dengan klien yang bersangkutan. Aku selalu memilirkannya dimanapun aku berada. Bayang-banyangnya begitu nyata di benakku. Aku begitu menantikan saat-saat aku bersamanya.

Tibalah dia sekarang dihadapanku, ku lihat raut wajah tidak senangnya saat ku beri tahu apa pekerjaannya.

"Kau memberikan servis kepada pelangganmukan? Maka kau harus menservisku", kataku. Karena ini yang ku inginkan.

"Apa? Maksudmu pekerjaanku harus menservismu? Maaf, maksudnya saya harus menservis tuan?" Betapa terkejutnya dia dengan kenyataan akan pekerjaannya.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau biasa melakukannya?", tanyaku kepadanya. Tentu dengan nada yang datar dan sikap yang dingin.

"Ani, hanya saja saya terkejut dengan yang tuan katakan. Tapi, saya kira saya akan melakukan pekerjaan yang layak untuk tua". Ku tahu dia menolak,tapi dengan kata yang halus.

"Ini perkerjaan yang layak kau kerjakan Sungmin". Mungkin dia terkejut dengan perkataanku yang menggunakan namanya. Sengaja ku pertegas untuk dia tidak melawan keinginanku.

"Kenapa ada yang salah jika aku mengatakan namamu?", sambungku

"Ani. Adakah pekerjaan lain yang bisa ku kerjakan?. Tidak dengan itu!". Ku kira dia langsung paham dengan kalimatku tadi. Mungkin dia memang tidak menginginkan ini sampai-sampai dia bernego denganku, tapi aku adalah orang yang tidak suka dibantah. Aku tidak ingin penolakkan. Yang ku butuhkan hanyalah dirinya. Aku sungguh menginginkannya. Dengan cara ini aku akan memilikinya sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa? kau tidak mau melakukannya?", tanyanku

"Ya.. saya tidak bisa", katanya. Apa dia lupa dengan surat perjanjian itu. Bahwa dia akan bekerja sesuai dengan apa yang ku perintahkan.

"Baiklah. Kau harus memuaskanku"

"Itu sama saja"

"Kau tahukan. Kau tak ada pilihan. Inilah pekerjaanmu. Melayaniku. Kau telah membaca dengan seksama surat perjanjian itu. Bahwa kau bekerja untukku dan aku yang menentukan pekerjaan apa yang kau lakukan. Apakah kau masih meminta pilihan? Jika kau menolak itu artinya kau melanggar syarat yang tertera di surat perjanjian kita dan artinya kau akan mendapatkan konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu". Tidak ada pilihan lagi. Aku mengancamnya.

"Aa..aara. arasseo". Yahhhh dia telah mengerti. 'Terimakasih sayangku'

"Mandilah dan makanlah dulu setelah itu kau harus melayaniku". Itulah kata terakhir yang aku ucapkan kepadanya sebelum aku meninggalkannya di lantai bawah. Aku harus bersiap untuk malam yang panjang ini.

.

.

.

'Aku sadar kau tidak menginginkannya. Aku sadar kau tidak menyukaiku dan aku tahu kau pasti akan membenciku, tapi apapun tanggapanmu terhadapku tidak akan merubah keputusanku. Kau harus menjadi milikku Lee Sungmin. HARUS. Kau adalah belahan jiwaku. Karenamu aku menemukan semangat untuk menjalani hari-hariku, karenamu aku tidak merasa bosan dan sendiri, karenamu hari-hariku menyenangkan, karenamu aku gila, karenamu aku punya harapan dan karenamu aku bersyukur untuk hidup. Apa aku salah Lee Sungmin? Rasa cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya. Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan mencintai seorang namja, yang seharusnya adalah aku bertemu dengan seorang yeoja, berkenalan, berteman, pacaran dan menikah sehingga aku mempunyai keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Hidup bersama, mempunyai anak, membesarkan anak kami sampai saatnya tiba melepasnya. Tapi inilah kenyataan yang harus ku terima. Bertemu denganmu, mengenalmu, mencintaimu dan ingin memilikimu. Kau harus menjadi milikku. Tak peduli bagaimana pandanganmu terhadapku. Apakah kau mencintaiku? Apakah kau tahu aku teramat sangat mencintaimu? Walaupun kau tak mencintaiku, aku akan tetap menjadi milikku dan kau harus belajar mencintaiku sehingga kita akan hidup bersama bahagia selamanya. Apakah itu mungkin? Mungkin saja.'

.

.

Dia menolak ku sentuh. Dia tidak mau melakukannya. Dia bersihkeras untuk menjauh dariku dan memilih untuk membatalkan ini semua. Ku coba memberi pengertian kepadanya. Mencoba mendekatinya tapi dia menjauh dariku. Ku coba memperingatkannya, tapi dia tetap tak peduli, ku beri dia penjelasan dengan tindakannya ini dan kembali mengancamnya. Ku ingatkan lagi dia dengan konsekwensi yang harus diterimanya ketika dia melanggar ketentuan yang berlaku, tapi dia tetap tidak mau. Aku telah habis kesabaran. Harapan dan keinginanku hari ini, malam ini untuk menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya pupus sudah. Iblis yang ada dalam diriku bangkit. Ku tampar wajahnya, ku pegang bahunya kuat. Aku coba untuk mengulum bibirnya. Di dalam kulumanku dia masih berontak. Aku tahu dia mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari cengkramanku, tapi apa daya iblis telah bangkit dari tubuhku. Ku kuatkan cengkramanku dari bahunya lalu ku hempaskan dia di ranjang milikku. Ku kulum kembali bibirnya dengan kasar, ku perdalam ciuman kami. Dia masih menolak. Kemarahanku semakin meningkat ku gigit bibir bawah dan atasnya sehingga darah segar keluar dari bibirnya. Aku tidak peduli. Ku gigit lagi bibir bahwahnya sehingga dia mengerang kesakitan. Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, langsung saja aku masuk ke dalam, ku sapa semua yang ada dalam rongga mulutnya, ku ajak lidahnya untuk berperang betukar saliva dan ku sentuh langit-langit mulutnya. Dia menggeliat kesana-kemari saat aku yang sedang bercumbu di dalam rongga mulutnya mulai mengeksplore leher turun secara dinamis hingga menemukaan tonjolan pink berkecoklatan didadanya dan meremasnya. Ku tahu kini itu adalah titik sensitivenya. Seringai iblis terlukis di bibirku. Bibirku mulai turun diceruk lehernya, langsung ku hisap, ku gigit, ku emut lehernya sehingga terbentuk kissmark yang menandakan kepemilikanku. Aku tersenyum puas dengan hasil karya yang ku buat. Masih dengan dia yang ku tindih. Ku pertajam mataku melihatnya dan ku tunjukkan kekuasaanku kepadanya. Ku tahu kini dia mulai takut. Ku buka dengan paksa baju dan celananya sehingga tak berapa lama dia naked. Ku campakkan pakaiannya ntah kemana, dan ku buka dengan cepat pakaian yang aku kenakan sehingga kami sama-sama naked. Puas dengan hasil karyaku ku beralih ke tonjolan di dadanya ku hisap nipplenya dan ku gigit dengan kasar hingga tak berapa lama nipplenya memerah dan aku menyukai itu. Tidak tinggal diam, tanganku menelusiri tubuh putihnya dan memeras dengan lembut juniornya. Yang tadinya dia mengeluh mengeluarkan desahan langsung menendangku tanda tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu. Marahku semakin menjadi-jadi, ku tampar lagi pipinya dengan beberapa kali tamparan ku masukkan langsung tiga jariku ke holenya dan dia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ku kunci pergerakkannya sehingga dia tak bisa bergerak lagi setelah puas aku memaju-mundurkan jariku ku hempaskan dengan keras juniorku tanpa memberikan aba-aba dengannya. Ku lihat dia mengerang hebat. Kali ini benar-benar berteriak dengan keras. Aku sudah tidak peduli. Setan benar-benar menguasaiku sekarang. Ku kulum kembali bibirnya agar dia berhenti berteriak, ku perintil nipplenya dengan tanganku sebelah kiri sedangkan tanganku sebelah kanan meremas dengan kasar juniornya. Ku genjot dia dengan kasar dengan tempo cepat ku bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari holenya dan hal itu ku lakukan beberapa ronde sampai aku puas dan mengakhiri malam pertama kami. Selesai aku melakukannya, ku cium dengan lembut bibirnya hanya menempel kali ini tidak dengan nafsu dan ku belai rambutnya. Dia telah tertidur, bukan dia telah pingsan.

"Maafkan aku. Aku mengitu mencintaimu. Saranghae "

.

.

.

* * *

.

AND

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

/

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mungkin chapter ini sudah menjawab tuntas rasa penasaran kalian terhadapn fic ini.

Saya senang bisa menyelesaikan beberapa chapter ini dengan rasa penasaran kalian yang begitu menggebu-gebu. saya tidak memberpanjang fic ini sampai belasan chapter, karena tidak sampai 10 chapter fic ini akan selesai. And, tentu saja fic ini telah selesai. TBC? Mungkin saya akan melanjutkan fic ini atau mungkin saja tidak maka itu jika kalian merasa saya terlalu lama untuk mengupdate dan kalian terlalu jenuh untuk menunggu kelanjutan fic ini anggap aja fic ini telah selesai. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih menantikan fic ini.

Saya merasa sangat bahagia atas respon kalian terhadap fic yang aku buat. Terimakasih banyak atas apresiasi kalian selama ini. Saya senang mrmbaca review kalian yang masih penasaran, yang kecewa terhadap Kyu, rasa simpati dan kasihan terhadap Min. Kalian terlah membayar rasa lelah dan kerjakeras saya dalam menulis fic ini dengan review yang membangun, menyemangati saya untuk tetap menulis dan menanti-nanti chapter selanjutnya sampai menunggu di toilet saya(?) ada juga yang bilang menetuk-ngetuk kamar author(?). Pokoknya saya sangat senang, tapi di balik kebahagiaan yang saya rasakan saya teramat sedih karena banyak sekali siders yang tidak memberikan appresiasi terhadap fic ini padahal selama ini mereka menikmati fic yang saya buat. Untuk kali ini, dimohon untuk siders jika kalian masih menginginkan kelanjutan dari fic ini haraplah untuk me-review, karena jika melihat traffic fic ini pengunjungnya telah mencapai 5000 view dan sangat menyakitkan melihat review hanya 100-an. Di manakah kalian? Kalian sama sekali tidak menghargai author yang telah membuat fic ini dengan susah payah. Saya tidak di bayar membuat ff ini, saya hanya ingin kalian membayar ff ini dengan review kalian, tapi jika hanya itu saja kalian keberatan, mungkin saya tidak akan melanjutkan lagi.

Sempat galau dengan siders dan berniat tidak melanjutkan fic ini untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, tapi saya tidak berpatokan dengan siders karena banyak kalian yang menantikan fic ini dengan antusias yang penuh sehingga saya kembali semangat untuk tetap melanjutkannya.

Saya tahu siapa aja readers yang dengan setia mereview fic saya dan siapa yang baru bergabung. Saya sangat senang dan merasa bangga dengan kesetiaan kalian. Terimakasih. Aku cinta kalian semua. Muacchhhh-muacchhh…

Untuk siders dimohonkan kali ini mereview chapter 4. Hal ini untuk kelangsungan fic ini selanjutnya. Terimakasih sudah bekerja sama dalam meramaikan fic saya.

.

Terlalu lama publis? Mianhae, saya sekarang sangat sibuk(?) diriku terlalu lelah PPL, tepatnya ngajar di SMP. Sumpah, capek banget ngajari anak SMP, ada yang bandel ngk ketulungan, ada yang cuek setengah mampus, ada yang pendiam yang tidak diketahui dia mengerti atau ngk! Ada yang semangatnya antusias, mungkin lebih tepatnya cari perhatian, ada yang baik dan sangat menghormati diriku*hehhehe. Tapi dari semua tingkah laku mereka saya sangat menikmati itu semua. Terkadang senang dan terkadang kecewa terhadap mereka. Apapun itu inilah profesi baru diriku. Semoga cepat wisuda. Amin. Doain yah semuanya. Ok lah, saya akan berusaha lebih cepat mempublis dan itupun tergantung kalian. Hehehhehehe

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Bales Review :

**ochaviosa** : yap, terimakasih udh ripiu. Klo masih penasaran nntikn ch selanjutnya yah

**Ayu Kyumin** : ne udh bwt chingu. Udh terbayarkan rasa penasarannya

**dian minimin** : neh udh ada side Kyu'nya. Tetap setia di fic ini yah

**is0live89** : rasa penasaranmu sudah terbayarkan di ch ini. Ok selamat membaca yah

**KyuLov** : Kyu ngk labil kog chingu, cm menunjukkan rasanya ke Minnya yang salah. Hehehehe

**Rima KyuMin Elf** : udh di lanjut. Terimakasih udh ripiu

**Ahjumma Namja** : mungkin ch ini telah menjawab rasa bungungnya kmu, tapi kalau msih bingung juga, nantikan terus ch selanjutnya yah

**mayacassielf **: terimakasih maya, sedeng deh dgn kmu. Ok tetap nantikan karya dariku selanjutnya yah

** te 1812** : serasa kyk diri sendiri(?) emg sengaja dibuat gitu biar readers semua merasakan penderitaan Ming. Hehehe (spasinya dihapus)

**kimjulia220799 **: seneng deh bikin kmu penasaran. Min sebenarnya ngk mau kerja dgn Kyu krn Kyu menegrikan menurutnya. Sengan seiringnya alur cerita kmu pasti akan paham. Tunggu ch selanjutnya yah

**sii min**: maunya sih ngk, itu tergantung Kyu. Suruh Kyu jgn kejam sm Min dunk! (spasinya dihapus)

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki** : diriku selalu menantikan ripiumu.

**FiungAsmara** : mau yg hot atau biasa aja? Author sih mwnya langsung hot(?)*ketahuan yadongnya.

**HeeYeon** : ini udh Kyu pov. Kyu sebenarnya ngk jahat kok chingu. Yap itu maksudnya, maklumi aja yah, salah ketik tu.

**Vie Joyers3424** : ok deh, tetap nantikan ch selanjutnya yah

**Yuara Tirania** : terimakasih udh blng fic ini keren*jd malu.

**ImSMl-Gyu** : sama-sama. Seperti itulah chingu. Tetap nntikn ch selanjutnya yah

**rositakyuhyun **: tu krn Min ngk mau nurut, hjd gtu deh. Jahat bgt yah Kyu..

**JOYeerrElpeu **: suka yg lemon yah. Ok lah, makasih kasih semangat.

**SparKSomniA0321 **: udh lnjut neh. makasih

**Minimi** : ngk tau jg chingu. Tetap nantikan fic ini yah

**Guest** : udh dilnjut ne

**Dincubie** : mungkin aja. Hehehe

**Fariny** : ngk kok chingu. Klo masih penasaran, tetap nantikan ch selanjutnya yah

**Yunteukwon** : udh terjawab di ch ini kn chingu!

**andin kyuminielf** : teimakasih udh setia di fic ini. Masih penasarankah dgn ch ini? Smg masih. Hehehe.

**MegaKyu **: makasih udh katakana seru. Tetap nntikan yah

**MinnieGalz** : iya, syg bgt. Untukku aja(?)*pura-pura ngk tw#

**Choi sila** : wahhhhh, kmu mengerikn. Tp gpp, diriku ttp suka dgnMU

**Me Naruto** : panas yah.. sini biar author dinginkn. Hehhehhe

**Luthfifah rozy 23 **: iya, author jg ngerasa gtu. (spasinya dihapus)

**yukiLOVESUNGMIN** : terimakasih telah menantikan fic ini. Ini udh dibwt chingu. Jgn terus-terus dibaca bagian NC-an nya yah. Makasih udh ripiu.

**kyurin minnie** : sudah menjawab kebingungan kmu kah?. Makasih udh ripiu

**Chikyumin **: neh, udh ada ala Kyu. Smg terpuaskn yah

**ayachi casey** : udh lnjut neh ch 4. Jgn lp ripiu yah

**GaemSMl **: ok deh. Udh di tambah ne NC-annya.

**Cho NaNa** : wahhhhh author jg cinta kamu cho nana. Mian yah lma publis.

**Qniee love nest** : ini udh dilnjut say. Tetap nikmati yah

**Hee Min** : makasih ya udh di ripiu. Udh di lanjut neh

**Ciwonie** iya, kyu udh cinta ne ke min

**imSMl** : kyu sebenarnya g mw buat kasar sm Min, tp Minnya sllu menolak perintah Kyu, jd gtu lah

**Kyuyoon Cho** : yap. Benar bgt, kyu udh jtuh cinta sm Min.

**lovely HeeMin** : wah,, kmu hebat bsa bca pikiran author. Spertinya kmu udh bsa menebak crta slnjutnya..

**KimShippo** : liat nnt yah. Diriku ingin km uterus penasaran. Hehehehhe

**KyuLoveMin** : mudah-mudahan. Makasih udh ripiu.

**Kyuminlovelove** : iya, ne Kyu pov smua. Makasih

**Revaelf **: iya, ditunggu aja yah penyiksaan tuk Kyu.

**Revaelf** : iya, kmu bs menebak dgn benar. Kamu daebak

**yunjae aegya** : ditunggu aja yah chingu. Makasih.

.

Ditunggu REVIEWnya


	5. Chapter 5

Title : For My Brother

Author : Feodora Lee

Genre : Drama, romance

Rating : M

Summary : Demi membayar hutang aku harus bekerja untuknya. Persetan dengan surat perjanjian.*summary gagal. Baca aja deh langsung./Kyumin/Yaoi/RnR please

Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik author, jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita semata-mata unsur ketidak sengajaan atau ada yang mengkopi cerita karena fic ini murni dari pemikiran author sendiri. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin milik dirinya, SME dan Orangtuanya. Fic ini milik author sepenuhnya

Warning : AU, Romance, yaoi, angst, typo. Di bawah umur dilarang keras membaca fic ini. Jika tidak tahan langsung aja tinggalkan halaman ini. Autor tidak bertanggung jawab dalam hal perkembangan pemikiran pembaca.

Don't like, don't read n don't copy

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author Pov

.

.

Sungmin bangun dari tidurnya, beberapa detik menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar mentari pagi yang menyapa setelah dia sendiri benar-benar dapat melihat dengan jelas, mengenarkan pandangannya melihat sekitar tempat dia berada sekarang, dilihatnya Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya Sungmin mengingat kejadian semalam yang membuatnya dapat menikmati kegiatan mereka. Sungguh Kyuhyun sudah berubah sekarang pikir Sungmin.

Sungmin bergerak meninggalkan tempat tidur tersebut tapi bagian bawahnya yang teramat sakit membuat dia terhempas lagi di tempat tidur.

"Appo…. Ini sakit sekali", ucap Sungmin sambil mengelus bokongnya yang sakit. ' ini bukan yang pertama kali aku melayaninya tapi kenapa masih terasa sakit' Sungmin masih saja bergumam tak jelas sambil mencoba kembali beranjak dari ranjang tersebut.

"APPO" Sungmin teriak keras sekali sehingga membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat dari tidurnya dan akhirnya terbangun.

"Chagi, kau kenapa? Kenapa berteriak?", tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Egghhh … tidak ada. Maafkan aku" Sungmin menunduk. Takut kalau-kalau Kyuhyun kembali jahat lagi.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kamu teriak!? Kyuhyun mengkerutkan keningnya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Itu.. ehh.. sakit. Sakit sekali", jawab Sungmin jujur.

"Apa masih sakit? Sebaiknya kamu tidak usah bekerja dulu hari ini biar kamu istirahat dan aku akan mengobatimu". Kyuhyun medekat dan mencoba membaringkan Sungmin kembali.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku harus pergi sekarang kalau tidak aku terlambat kerja" Sungmin mencoba beranjak dari ranjang tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga Sungmin akhirnya bisa berdiri dan pergi menuju kamar mandi milik Kyuhyun.

Sementara Sungmin di kamar mandi, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin yang kesusahan berjalan hingga tertatih.

"Berapa ronde yah aku melakukannya sampai dia sulit untuk bergerak dan berjalan seperti itu? ntah lah, yang terpenting lihat mukanya yang cemberut dan bergumam tak jelas seperti itu membuatku ingin tertawa dan merasa senang. Sungguh ini hari yang indah", ucap Kyuhyun yang masih melihat pintu kamar mandi di mana Sungmin ada di dalam.

Selesai mandi dan bersiap-siap Sungmin segera pergi meninggalkan kediaman tuannya. Langkahnya terhenti dikarenakan terlalang tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Emm… aku harus pergi. Ini sudah terlambat" Sungmin memberi penjelasan, takut tuannya marah.

"Datanglah jam 7 malam. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu", kata Kyuhyun lembut. Dipandangnya Sungmin dengan intens lalu di kecupnya kening Sungmin lama setelah itu turun dan mengecup bibir Sungmin dengan sangat lembut. Sungmin terkejut akan perilaku dan tindakan yang tidak diduga olehnya, ini pertama kali di rasakan oleh Sungmin karena biasanya selesai dia menyelesaikan tugasnya pagi harinya Sungmin hanya pergi meninggalkan tuannya yang masih tidur, tapi ini terlalu lembut dan berlebihan untuk dia yang hanya sebagai pelayan pemuas nafsu tuannya, tapi Sungmin hanya diam menerima perilaku tersebut karena tahu akibat yang akan di terima jika dia menolak.

"Emm.. baiklah", ucap Sungmin yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Ku tunggu kedatanganmu, sekarang pergilah"

.

.

Tab..Tab..Tab

Bunyi langkah kaki yang keras dan cepat menandakan pemiliknya ingin secepatnya sampai ketempat tujuan. Sungmin pemuda yang terus menghentakkan kakinya tidak lagi berangkat ke tempat kerjanya melainkan ke rumah sakit tempat dongsaeng di rawat. Kabar yang mengejutkan di dapatnya dari pihak rumah sakit yang menyatakan bahwa Sungjin kembali krisis. Setelah satu bulan Sungjin selesai operasi untuk mengangkat penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhya kabar yang tidak baik mengharuskan Sungmin hyung dari Sungjin datang dan melihat langsung keadaan sebenarnya. Sampainya Sungmin di depan pintu kamar rawat sang adik tanpa berfikir panjang masuk kedalam, betapa terkejutnya Sungmin melihat dongsaengnya kembali menggunakan selang-selang dan alat-alat mengerikan itu.

Tak kuasa Sungmin beruraian air mata sangkin terkejut tak menyadari seorang dokter masuk dan berada di belakangnya.

"Maaf", ucap sang dokter, Sungmin yang mendengar ada suara langsung berbaik melihat siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Dokter? Bagaimana bisa Sungjin bisa kembali seperti ini?", tanya Sungmin. Dokter tersebut melewati Sungmin memeriksa Sungjin dan alat-alat yang menempel pada tubuh adiknya setelah itu menghadap Sungmin.

"Tenanglah nanti saya jelaskan. Biarkan Pasien istirahat dulu dan silahkan mengikuti saya ke ruangan saya. Mari" Dokter tersebut menuju ruangannya dan diikuti oleh Sungmin.

.

"Ini, lihatlah hasil pemeriksaan kondisi pasien sekarang" Dokter memberikan map besar hasil dari pemeriksaan yang dilakukan.

"Saya dokter baru yang menangani pasien Sungjin setelah dokter Kim di pindahkan ke cabang lain. Data mengenai Sungjin telah saya terima setelah saya masuk di rumah sakit ini. Saya tahu pasien telah melakukan operasi pengangkatan kanker paru-paru sebulan lalu dan keadaan membaik, tapi kemarin pasien kembali krisis dan kami segera melakukan pemeriksaan ternyata neoplasma sel kecil mengalami transformasi dan berevolusi menjadi sel kanker sehingga kanker dari pasien kembali muncul. Coba anda lihat sendiri hasil sebelum operasi, sesudah operasi, dan kemarin. Pembuangan atau pengangkatan satu bagian dari paru yang di temukannya tumor yang berkembang menjadi kanker tidak serta membuang semua kelenjar getah bening yang terkena kanker", dokter menjelaskan.

"Jadi apa yang harus dilakukan dokter?

"Membuang semua kelenjar getah bening yang ada di paru-parunya dengan cara pembedahan". Sungmin terdiam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keuangannya sudah menipis dikarenakan operasi yang telah dilakukan satu bulan yang lalu dan kemoterapi yang harus dijalani Sungjin setelah operasi. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? uang pemberian dari Kyuhyun tinggal sedikit, itu tidak cukup untuk operasi Sungjin selanjutnya'. Agak lama Sungmin terdiam mematung sang dokter memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Apa saudara bersedia?", tanya Dokter namun Sungmin masih diam tak tahu menjawab apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin menjawab yak arena dia tak ingin adiknya kembali menderita menahan sakit yang terus menggerogoti tubuhnya tapi keadaan yang tidak memungkinkan dia untuk mengambil langkah ini.

"Kapan akan dilakukan dok?", tanya Sungmin. Bukan jawaban yang di terima dokter tapi pertanyaan yang di kembalikan.

"Jika saudara bersedia kami akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk di lakukan. Mungkin beberapa hari ini mengingat sang pasien masih belum sadar dari krisis dan pasien juga harus di periksa sampai memungkinkan keadaan sang pasien untuk operasi". Sungmin kembali menangis. dari mana lagi dia akan mendapatkan uang? Hutangnya saja belum lunas. Melihat Sungmin yang menunduk dan tak juga menjawab. Dokter itupun angkat bicara.

"Saudara dapat memutuskannya nanti tapi jangan dilamakan saran saya minggu ini pasien harus kembali operasi. Kalau begitu saudara boleh kembali keruangan pasien dan sebaiknya menunggu sampai pasien kembali sadar"

"Ne, gumawo dok. Berikan penanganan yang terbaik untuk adik saya. Saya akan mencari jalan untuk Sungjin operasi. Sekali lagi terimakasih dokter…"

"Siwon. Choi Siwon". Dokter tersebut memberikan senyum termanisnya kepada Sungmin.

"Ne, dokter Choi Siwon. Terimakasih. Saya permisi". Sungmin membungkuk memberi hormat lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dokter.

Sungmin berjalan sangat lambat menuju ruang pasien tempat adiknya di rawat. Air matanya terus mengalir tanpa isakan, kembali perfikir jalan apa yang akan di tempuhnya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari kembali malam. Tak terasa telah menunjukan pukul 20.00 KST. Seseorang begitu gelisah menunggu-nunggu orang yang teramat penting baginya tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Dia mulai gerah dan lelah yang dirasakannya jika menunggu. Sekarang dia setuju ucapan orang yang menyatakan menunggu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan. Sudah satu jam lebih Kyuhyun menunggu, dengan pakaian rapi dan semua yang telah dipersiapkannya tak juga melihat orang yang diinginkannya datang. Sementara orang yang di tunggu berada di rumah sakit dengan segala kepenatan dan penuh akan pikiran. Begitu gelisah dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Bukan hanya memikirkan cara mendapatkan uang untuk penanganan adiknya selanjutnya tapi melihat dan terus menunggu keadaan adiknya yang sedari tadi tak juga bangun yang berarti adiknya belum juga sadar dari krisisnya. Sungmin namja yang di tunggu oleh seorang Kyuhyun mulai cemas dan panik. Bingung dengan keadaan adiknya Sungmin berlari keluar memanggil dokter.

"Ada apa?", tanya dokter Choi

" Sungjin belum juga sadar dok?"

"Biar saya periksa dulu". Dokter memeriksa keadaan Sungjin setelah itu kembali ke hadapan Sungmin

"Tidak apa, pasien masih belum sadar. Keadaannya normal, saudara hanya harus menunggu sampai dia sadar tapi, jika sampai besok pagi pasien belum juga sadar dan terjadi sesuatu panggil saya, dokter atau suster lain"

"Ne, saya hanya cemas karena Sungjin tak juga sadar".

"Baiklah saudara…."

"Sungmin. Nama saya Lee Sungmin dokter"

"Saudara Sungmin. Jika tak ada lagi yang saya lakukan saya permisi"

"Maaf merepotkan anda dokter Choi Siwon, saya tadi panik sekali", ujar Sungmin menyesali.

"Tak apa Sungmin-si, tak perlu cemas, yang saudara Sungmin lakukan sekarang berdoa dan menunggu. Dan anda bisa panggil saya dokter Choi atau Siwon saja, tak usah terlalu lengkap"

"Ne dokter Choi. Gumawo".

"Sungmin-si, anda kelihatan kusut sekali dan letih? Pasti belum makan malam? Atau sedari tadi pagi belum makan? Istirahatlah dulu, jangan di paksakan. Anda bisa ke kantin rumah sakit untuk mengisi perut anda dan sekaligus istirahat sejenak. Atau mau bersama dengan saya? Saya juga mau akan kekantin untuk makan", tawar dokter Choi

"Ne, baiklah dok"

"Mari ikut saya"

.

"Sepertinya saudara benar belum makan sejak pagi tadi?", ucap dokter Choi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ne dokter Choi, saya sangat khawatir sehingga buru-buru datang ke rumah sakit dan menunggu Sungjin siuman sampai tak memikirkan perut saya yang sedari tadi minta diisi" Sungmin menjawab sambil makan, karena setelah makanannya datang Sungmin lagsung menyambar makanannya.

"Hahahhahaha, pelan-pelan makannya. Nanti anda tersedak"

"Oh, baiklah. Dokter Choi tak usah panggil saya anda atau saudara pada saya terlalu formal. Dokter panggil saja saya Sungmin". Masih dengan mengunyah makanannya.

"Baiklah Sungmin-ah"

"Itu lebih baik dokter Choi"

"Kalau begitu kau juga jangan terlalu formal memanggil saya dokter Choi apalagi di luar seperti sekarang. Cukup panggil Siwon saja",sambil memberikan senyumnya.

"Ne, siwonnie". Sungmin membalas dengan senyumnya.

"Panggilan yang manis. Aku menyukainya".

"Ku juga menyukai senyummu. Sangat manis". Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin bisa tersenyum dan mudah akrab dengan orang yang baru di kenalnya. Menurutnya Siwon baik dan ramah membuatnya nyaman berada di dekat dokter itu.

"Benarkah, menurutku kau juga manis begitu juga dengan senyummu"

"Hei, aku hanya memuji senyummu bukan orangnya"

"Tapi itu benar, kau sangat manis. Apalagi untuk ukuran namja. Aku sempat meragukanmu, apakah kau seorang yeoja yang memakai pakaian namja setelah aku melihatmu lebih rinci tak ada tanda kau seorang yeoja barulah aku percaya"

"Maksudmu dada yang menonjol?", tanya Sungmin

"Hahahaha. Yah begitulah. Kau lucu Sungminnie"

"Yah, jangan menertawakanku, dan lagi kau memanggil aku Sungminnie. Itu panggilan yang sangat manis. Kau mengingatku dengan nama kecilku", ucap Sungmin tak terima lalu sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya menunjukkan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya.

"Memang apa nama panggilanmu?", tanya Siwon. Sungguh Siwon suka dengan percakapan yang ringan dan menyenangkan ini, apalagi melihat Sungmin yang seperti itu, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang sejak tadi pagi begitu cemas, takut dan kawatir seperti banyak beban yang di tanggungnya.

"Minnie"

"Itu lebih manis lagi, aku menyukainya minnie"

"yah, jangan seperti itu"

"Hahahahaha"

Sepertinya keakraban baru saja di mulai antara Sungmin dan Siwon. Sungmin sangat menikmati saat-saat bersama Siwon begitu juga sebaliknya, seakan bebannya hilang begitu saja. Untuk saat ini biarlah Sungmin seperti ini. Jika Sungmin di Rumah Sakit menemukan ketenangan dan teman baru tidak dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi masih saja setia menunggu Sungmin. Kyuhyun megitu gelisah, khawatir dan takut. Ntahlah, dari mana datangnya ketakutan Kyuhyun yang pasti dia sangat-sangat kawatir dan mulai lelah menunggu. Kini sudah jam 10 lewat itu berarti sudah tiga jam lebih Kyuhyun menunggu kedatangan Sungmin yang tak pasti kapan datangnya. Sepertinya Sungmin lupa akan janji yang di buat oleh Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun mulai marah, Kyuhyun teramat sangat gelisah dan mulai putus asa. Merasa Sungminnya tidak lagi akan datang ke kediamannya yang sangat mewah. Jika Sungmin benar-benar tidak datang, itu artinya sia-sia Kyuhyun menyiapkan semua hal yang akan dilakukannya bersama Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan meja dan kursi untuk mereka berdua di belakang rumahnya yang menyuguhkan pemandangan koram renang yang begitu indah di hiasi seribu lilin-lilin kecil begitu juga dengan lantai yang mengiringi mulai dari pintu belakang rumah Kyuhyun sampai ke meja indah yang sudah di persiapkannya dengan wine merah yang terbaik dan bermutu tinggi, lampu taman yang sengaja di tambah untuk mempercantik tempat dan suasana dan makan malam yang berkelas. Semua keindahan di belakang kediamannya, Kyuhyunlah yang membuat tak seorangpun di perbolehkannya membantunya. Semua itu dilakukannya agar mendapatkan suasana yang indah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Hari ini Kyuhyun akan melamar Sungmin. Ingin menjadikan Sungmin miliknya seutuhnya. Begitu lama Kyuhyun mencintai namja yang satu ini, hingga tibalah saat ini, saat-saat yang di tunggu oleh Kyuhyun. Membuat kejutan yang indah untuk Sungmin agar moment yang begitu indah ini menjadi kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan bagi keduanya. Tetapi apa yang terjadi sekarang sangatlah membuat Kyuhyun kecewa dan benar saja semua yang dilakukannya menjadi sia-sia dan akan menjadi kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan bagi Kyuhyun. Ini bukan kenangan yang indah seperti perkiraannya tapi keangan buruk yang tidak pantas untuk di kenang.

Kyuhyun sekarang duduk di bangku yang seharusnya menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cintanya terhadap Sungmin. Kyuhyun meminum wine yang semenjak sore di persiapkannya meneguk gelas ke limanya sampai habis. Memandang lilin yang bertuliskan 'I LOVE U' di kolam renang pribadinya.

"Ini sangat menyakitkan"

PRANG

Gelas yang telah kosong di campakkannya mengenai botol winenya hingga keduanya jatuh dan pecah. Mata Kyuhyun sayu dan perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening yang di sebut air mata.

"DI MANA KAU SUNGMIN?". Kyuhyun berteriak menyebutkan nama yang begitu di cintainya.

Kyuhyun menarik taplak meja yang ada di hadapannya hingga semua yang ada di atas taplak meja tersebut jatuh menjadi puing-puing pecahan. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan halaman belakang rumahnya menuju ke kamarnya karena dia sangatlah yakin Sungminnya tak akan datang.

.

.

.

Pintu ruangan terbuka menandakan ada seseorang yang masuk. mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka dan langkah seseorang yang semakin lama semakin mendekat membuat Sungmin mau-yak mau bangun dan membuka matanya. Ternyata bunyi pintu itu dan suara langkah kaki begitu kuat karena tidak ada suara lain kecuali bunyi yang membangunkannya.

"Minnie" Suara yang begitu lembut serta sentuhan halus di bahunya menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa dokter Choi datang.

"Wonnie" Katanya

"Ne Minnie, aku datang untuk memeriksa adikmu. Apakah dia sudah sadar?", tanya sang dokter yang dipanggil Wonnie tersebut.

"Tidak Wonnie, Sungjin belum sadar"

"Baiklah, aku periksa dulu". Sungmin mempersilahkan Siwon memeriksa Sungjin setelah selesai Sungmin bertanya tentang keadaan adiknya.

"Bagaimana Wonnie?"

"Cukup bagus, pasien menunjukkan tanda-tanda yang baik. Tadi matanya bergerak dan semuanya normal. Sebentar lagi pasien akan sadar". Siwon menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah"

"Sekarang kau jangan lagi khawatir Minnie!"

"Iya, aku senang dengan keadaan Sungjin yang membaik"

"Baiklah Minnie, karena ini sudah pukul 9 pagi, ku yakin kau belum sarapan, apalagi kau baru saja bangun tidur. Ayo kita ke kantin?"

"Ayo"

.

.

.

Keadaan begitu tenang di kediaman Cho Kyuhyun. Di ruang makan yang begitu besar dia menikmati sarapannya dengan diam. Hari ini dia terlambat bangun dan pastilah dia terlambat untuk pergi ke kantornya.

Sampai saat ini kepala Kyuhyun masih pusing, mungkin karena wine yang diminumnya semalam, mengingat 5 gelas dengan kadar alkohol tinggi tanpa asupan makanan di malam hari yang begitu dingin.

Kyuhyun sekarang memegang poselnya dan mendial seseorang.

"Kau cari Sungmin sampai ketemu dan bawa dia ke hadapanku hari ini dan jangan mengecewakanku"

Plip

Sambungan mati begitu saja dengan Kyuhyun yang membantingkan ponselnya.

.

.

.

Brugkk

Sungmin tercampak di sebuah gudang. Sungmin tak tahu ini di mana dan dia bersama siapa karena matanya tertutup dan tangannya terikat. Kini Sungmin sangat takut dengan keadaannya sekarang. Padahal pagi tadi setelah Sungmin selesai sarapan bersama Siwon Sungmin kembali ke ruangan dimana adiknya di rawat dan betapa senangnya dia melihat Sungjin dongsaengnya sadar. Beribu ucapan syukur di panjatkannya kehadirat Tuhan karena telah memberikan kepulihan kepada Sungjin. Sungminpun memeluk adiknya. Mendengar adiknya kembali berbicara dan tersenyum membuat Sungmin menangis bahagia. Dua jam dia menemani Singjin setelah sadar, ngobrol terlalu lama akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan pulang karena dia belum sekalipun mandi dan menggantikan pakaiannya sejak kemarin dan berjanji akan kembali setelah dia selesai dari urusannya membersihkan dirinya. Tapi nasib buruk di terima oleh Sungmin setelah keluar dari apartement kecilnya, Sungmin bertemu dengan orang asing yang memukulnya sampai dia pingsan dan berakhir di dalam gudang yang penat, bau dan kotor.

"Mau apa kalian?" tanya Sungmin ketika dia tercampak sangat kuat sehingga persendiannya sakit.

"Kami hanya memberikanmu sedikit pelajaran" Setelah mendengar ucapan orang itu Sungmin terus dipukul sampai babak belur dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Kita tunggu tuan Cho datang", kata salah seorang yang merupakan pemimpin dari mereka lalu menghubungi tuan Cho.

.

.

Malam telah tiba begitu juga dengan tuan Cho yang di katakana mereka.

"Mana Sungmin?", tanya tuan Cho yang merupakan Kyuhyun.

"Di dalam tuan. Silahkan masuk" Pemimpin mereka membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Sungmin.

"Apa kalian menyiksanya?"

"Hanya memberinya sedikit pelajaran tuan", jawab pemimpinnya

"Bangsat kalian. Apa aku menyurih kalian untuk menyiksanya?". Emosi Kyuhyun meninggi setelah mendengar dan melihat langsung luka dan memar di tubuh dan wajah Sungmin. Lalu Kyuhyun menatap mereka dan memukul pemimpinnya sampai dia puas. Pemimpin mereka hanya menerima tindakan tuannya.

"Maaf tuan, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Kami kira kami harus memperlakukannya seperti biasa". Pemimpin yang sudah babak belur itu menunduk

"Pergi kalian", usir Kyuhyun tanpa melihat mereka. Mereka yang sadar akan kesalahan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan tuannya di dalam gudang tersebut.

Byurrr

Kyuhyun menyiram Sungmin dengan satu ember air dingin hingga membuat Sungmin tersadar dari pingsannya, setelah melihat Sungmin yang tersadar Kyuhyun mencampakkan ember tersebut kesembarang arah.

Teg

Kyuhyun membuka ikatan pada penutup mata Sungmin tapi tidak membuka ikatan pada tangan Sungmin.

Samar-samar Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan seketika Sungmin ketakutan.

"Tu..tuan", ucap Sungmin sambil memandang Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sungmin semakin takut dan yakin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang mengerikan untuknya.

"Kenapa Sungmin? Takut?", tanya Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, berjalan pelan mendekatinya dan Sungmin hanya menunduk tak berani lagi menatap Kyuhyun.

Kini Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa melihat sepatu Kyuhyun yang mengkilap di bawah karena Sungmin masih saja menunduk.

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan secara tiba-tiba menjambak rambut Sungmin sampai berhadapan kepadanya

"Agggkkhhh"

"Sakit?", tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, tuan", jawab Sungmin masih meringis menahan sakit karena jambakan yang terlalu kuat.

"Kau akan mendapatkan kesakitan lebih dari pada ini", ucap Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

"Tidak tuan, maafkan aku. Jangan lakukan tuan". Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak terima.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kau harus merasakannya"

Kyuhyun melepas jambakannya dan pergi. Tak berapa lama, Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa cambukan dan beberapa alat yang tidak di ketahui oleh Sungmin.

Plak

Plak

Plak

Terus dan terus. Cambukan terus menerus mendarat di tubuh Sungmin tanpa ampun. Kyuhyun saat ini sedang kalap. Kecewa pastinya yang di dapatnya semalam membuatnya melampiaskan kekecewaan itu terhadap orang yang membuat dia kecewa.

"Hiks…hiks..aagkkh..hiks…aagggkkhh ampun tuan.. ampun", ucap Sungmin sambil terus menerima cambukan yang cukup perih.

"Ampun? Tak ada ampun Sungmin"

PLAK

Cambukan semakin kuat menghantam tubuhnya.

"Apa salahku tuan? Aaggkkhh.. hiks.. Ini aaggkkhh sakit"

"Cih, salahku katamu?, kau tidak menyadari salahmu. Baiklah aku akan kembali mengingatkanmu apa salahmu semalam", ucap Kyuhyun, kini Kyuhyun mengoyakkan baju Sungmin begitu juga dengan celananya hingga kini Sungmin telanjang sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun memasukkan sesuatu di hole Sungmin begitu juga di nipple Sungmin, menambah benda lain di penisnya dan mungkin kurang bagi Kyuhyun satu di hole Sungmin hingga dia menambah satu lagi di hole Sungmin. Sungmin menjerit sekuat-kuatnya, ketika benda-benda itu bergetar cepat. Sakit, ini teramat sakit di rasakan oleh Sungmin, seakan merobek holenya begitu juga dengan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun puas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Tak mau menunggu lama lagi Kyuhyun kembali kemcambuk Sungmin dan menambah kekuatan pada cambuknya.

"Aagggkkkh… aaggkkhh.. aaaggkkhh"

Sungmin terus berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Rasa sakit sepenuhnya yang di rasakan di tubuhnya.

"Ampun. Maaf tuan, saya bersalah", ucap Sungmin sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun menghentikan cambukannya.

"Kau sudah ingat salahmu?", tanya Kyuhyun dengan mendekat kepada Sungmin

"Ne, aagkkhh tu..tuan saya salah. Saya aagkhh ggkkh tidak datang semalam. Mianhae tuan. Ampuni saya". Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan puas mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Akhirnya kau menyadarinya". Kyuhyun kembali menjambak Sungmin hingga Sungmin wajah Sungmin kembali menghadapnya.

Aggkkhh

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, kenapa kau tidak datang semalam?", tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ak..aku.. aku di Rumah Sakit tuan"

"Cih, jangan bohong"

"Tidak tuan, ak.. aku tidak berbohong. Aaggkkh. Sungjin kembali krisis"

"…"

Kyuhyun diam. Dia tidak tahu masalah ini dan Kyuhyun tidak percaya begitu saja kepada Sungmin karena Sungmin dulu sering kali melarikan diri darinya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya begitu saja denganmu Sungmin. Sekarang nikmati hukumanmu". Kyuhyun melepaskan jambakannya dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin di dalam Gudang setelah dia mengunci gudang tersebut.

.

Kyuhyun sudah berada di kamarnya, memencet layar ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kau cari tahu informasi mengenai Sungjin namdongsaeng dari Sungmin dan tanyakan kebenaran Sungmin yang sejak semalam berada di rumah sakit"

Plip

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mencampakkan ponselnya begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang terhempas di kasur empuknya. Mencoba menutup mata mencari ketenangan dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang Kyuhyun sudah mendapatkan kabar dari suruhannya tentang Sunjin, dan benar saja, informasi yang di dapatnya Sungjin kembali Krisis sejak dua hari yang lalu. Informasi yang di dapat dari suster yang berjaga membenarkan Sungmin telah berada di rumah sakit dari pagi hingga esok pagi sampai adiknya tersadar. Itu artinya sejak Sungmin pergi keluar dari kediaman Kyuhyun Sungmin pergi ke rumah sakit dan tidak bekerja sejak dua hari.

Kyuhyun berlari kegudang tempat di mana Sungmin berada.

Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tertidur di lantai masih dengan keadaan seperti semalam di tinggalkannya. Setelah mendekat dan memastikan, Sungmin tidak tertidur melainkan pingsan. Dilepasnya ikatan pada tangan Sungmin, setelah itu di cabutnya semua benda aneh yang terpasang di tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap miris keadaan Sungmin dan tidak hanya itu ketika Kyuhyun mencabut dua benda yang ada di hole Sungmin, Kyuhyun terkejut bukan cairan bening yang ada melainkan cairan merah yang mengalir setelah kyuhyun melepas semua benda di hole Sungmin. Darah tersebut terus keluar mengalir. Dengan penuh penyesalan Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang tidak terbalut kain apapun.

"Mianhae", ucapnya

.

.

.

Dua hari Sungmin dirawat oleh Kyuhyun dan sekarang Sungmin berada di kamar mewah Kyuhyun dengan beralaskan selimut saja.

Kyuhyun datang dengan membawa segala macam obat untuk mengobati luka Sungmin tentu saja sejak dua hari yang lalu ketika pagi harinya Kyuhyun menemukan Sungmin dalam keadaan pingsan Kyuhyun menghubungi dokter pribadinya ke rumahnya agar di obati. Kyuhyun tak akan mau membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, itu terlalu beresiko apalagi Sungmin dalam keadaan krisis seperti dua hari yang lalu.

"Bagunlah chagi. Kau tertidur lama sekali. Aku takut". Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengobati luka cambukan di tubuh Sungmin, memar yang di perbuat pesuruhnya dan luka di hole Sungmin yang terparah.

"Chagi, ayo bangun. Aku merindukanmu. Jangan tidur lagi. Hiks..hiks", Kyuhyun menangis, menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Sungmin. Sungminnya tidak berbohong kepadanya. Rasa kecewa yang mendalam yang di rasakannyalah membuat dia naik pitam dan membutakan segalanya.

"Mianhae chagi. Bangunlah. Buka matamu. Jangan tidur terus". Kyuhyun mengelus wjah Sungmin dan menjatuhkan air mata di wajah Sungmin.

Tes

Tes

Merasakan ada tangan halus dan air yang menetes di kulit wajahnya, Sungmin bergumam, sedikit menggeliat dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"Enghh"

"Chagi, kau bangun? Syukurlah"

Sungmin belum dapat mengenali seseorang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Dua hari lamanya dia menutup mata. Untunglah pencahayaan di ruangan ini membuat Sungmin dapat dengan cepat menyesuaikan penglihatannya.

"Tu..tu..tuan", ucap Sungmin terbata

"Ne chagi. Ini aku. Kyuhyun". Dengan mata berbinar-binar dan perasaan yang lega sekaligus senang Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"Aggkkhh. Sakit", ucap Sungmin

"Mianhae chagi, aku tak sengaja"., tutur Kyuhyun

"Am..ampun tuan. Aku salah. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tolong jangan hukum aku lagi". Sungmin sangat ketakutan sekarang mengingat Kyuhyun yang menyeramkan di malam itu, membuatnya terus menerus mengucapkan kata ampun. Sementara Kyuhyun menjadi semakin bersalah melihat Sungmin yang gemetaran di bawah tubuhnya dan kembali menangis. Melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang ketakutan, mengingatkan Kyuhyun kejadian dua hari yang lalu yang begitu tragis.

"Tidak chagi. Aku yang bersalah. Maafkan aku yang tidak mempercayaimu. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi". Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin kembali. Mengatakan dalam bentuk tindakan bahwa dia sangat menyesal. Kali ini pelukan yang sangat lembut dan penuh akan kasih sayang. Lama pelukan itu terjadi sampai Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya.

"Jangan menangis lagi chagiya", ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Kau lapar chagi?". Sungmin hanya menganguk pelan.

"Aku akan mengambil makanan untukmu. Tunggulah sebentar" Kyuhyun memberi kecupan singkat di kening Sungmin sebelum pergi.

Kyuhyun kembali membawa makanan serta munuman untuk Sungmin.

"Aku saja yang menyulangimu", ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin hingga Sungmin terduduk di kasur milik Kyuhyun. Sungmin tak menjawab apapun lagi karena semua ucapan Kyuhyun adalah perintah. Sungmin hnya menerima suapan yang di beri Kyuhyun kepadanya dan Kyuhyun sangat senang dengan sikap Sungmin yang begitu penurut, karena Kyuhyun sangat takut adanya penolakan dari Sungmin karena tindakan Kyuhyun yang hampir membuat Sungmin mati.

"Nah, sudah habis. Kau menghabiskannya chagi. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu". Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin di ranjangnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin sampai leher dan mengecup kening Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali terlelap dalam tidurnya. Berharap esok akan menjadi hari yang baik dan akan ada harapan untuknya di kehidupan mendatang yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kyaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya selesai juga. Fuuiihh capeknya menguras otak dan tenaga, waktu dan pikiran dari siang ampe malam. Sumpah udah lupa dengan jalan cerita fic ini, diriku harus ekstra focus untuk melanjutkan jalan ceritanya.

Semoga ch ini mengobati rasa rindu readers terhadap fic ini. Mianhae hiatus terlalu lama, bahkan sangat lama diharapkan para readers memaafkan author yang sangat tidak berperasaan terhadap readers. Apa jangan-jangan readers udah lupa lagi dengan fanfic ini? Andwae…. Jika hal itu terjadi, silahkan membaca kembali dari awal. Hehehe

Ok, mungkin kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa author yang satu ini terlalu lama hiatus, berminggu-minggu sampai berbulan-bulan. Yahh ampun lama banget.. saya akan jelaskan.

Pertama, feo kan pernah bilang bahwa feo PPL, nah.. satu bulan sebelum selesai PPL harus membuat laporan dan itu menguras pikiran yang paling buanyakkk. Bayangin nih, pagi ngajar di sekolah, sorenya ngajar sore di sekolah, malamnya ngerjain laporan ini hari senin loh, hari selasa pagi ngajar di sekolah, sore ngajar di lingkungan posko (maklum aja lah feokan PPL di kampung jadi masyarakatnya ingin kami anak PPL ada membuat kegiatan untuk kampung mereka), malamnya ngerjain laporan. Gitu terus sampe selesai PPL. Gak kebayang deh capeknya jika jadi feo. Tiap malam begadang untuk sesesaikan laporan. Jangankan mikirin fanfic mukirin muka feo yang seharian kena debu dan kotoran akibat polusi dan kendaraan mengakibatkan muka ini kusam dan terik matahari yang berlebihan sangkin pedulinya dengan feo megakibatkan hitam di daerah yang tidak tertutupi.

Kedua, Feo selalu mikirin nilai feo setelah sesesai ujian PPL. Kebayang gk sih, punya dosen yang gila hormat dan membenci semua anak PPLnya? Ini yang gawat, dia udah bilang bahwa nilai kami semua 5 dari dia. Nilai apaan tuh? Siapa coba yang nerima dapat nilai seperti itu? udah capek PPL 3 bulan, bayar kos yang tidaklah murah, ngajar dari pagi ampe sore ngatis, malamnya begadang ngerjain laporan, sampe baju kotor yang menumpukpun tak lagi di hiraukan(kapan lagi nih feo nyuci secara udah jadi anak kos-kosan semenjak PPL, jangan bayangi ada laundry,mesin cuci aja pun tak ada. Jadi udah kebayanglah yah nyucinya pake apa?) Nilai 50 artinya dapat E, nilai 69,99 ajapun tetap dapat E. mau gimanapun guru pamong kasih nilai sampe 100 pun jika di gabung masih dapat nilai C. Gawatkan? Kasihan tu orang tua feo jika nilai anaknya seperti itu., udah mahal-mahal biayaan feo di kampong sampe berjuta-juta, hasilnya kayak gitu doank.

Ketiga, setelah feo selesai PPL, (artinya ngak ngajar lagi di sekolah, ngak ngajar les seore di sekolah maupun di lingkungan tempat kos dan ngak tinggal lagi di kampong jadi anak kos, kembali ke rumah yang bagai istana#cih bahasanya.) feo tiap hari ke kampus cari informasi dan ketemu dosen ps. Sudah hampir dua bulan kayak anak ilang. Bayangi aja 12 judul ngak di terima dosen ps feo. Kapan mau seminar proposal kalau begini caranya? Padahal sudah banyak teman-teman feo yang sudah sempro dan dapat surat ijin meneliti, itu artinya mereka tinggal membuat 2 bab lagi di skipsi, tinggal sidang dan wisuda deh. Bayangin aja, 12 judul belum lagi di lihat udah di tolak mentah-mentah. Deosennya malah buat tema untuk judul feo dan harus ada 10 judul. Makanya feo harus ekstra focus untuk berfikir langsung aja buka laptop bukannya berfikir untuk judul malah sibuk lanjutin ini fic. Harus diakui, lebih enak buat fanfic daripada tugas.

Udah tahukan alasannya. Jadi mohon di maklumi yah.. dan mohon doanya semoga hari ini (feo mau menghadap dosen ps ngasih 10 judul) judul feo di terima. Amin.

Sebagai tanda permintaan maap, feo udah buat ch kali ini puanjang banget. 2 ch langsung. Jadi kalau masih ada yang bilang kurang panjang, yah mau gimana lagi. Bukan feo yang salah.

Capek cuap-cuap, udahan yah…

Terimakasih buat readers yang udah setia dengan fanfic **For My Brother**, yang sudah review dari awal sampe akhir, ada juga dari pertengahan, ada juga yang baru jadi reders dan ada juga yang tidak meripiu. Tenang aja feo tahu kog siapa yang rajin ripiu. **Khusus terimakasih untuk Crisntine_ maap belakangnya ngk hapal yang terus-terusan maksa ngk deh tanyaain feo di pacebok untuk lanjutin fanfic ini. Ini udah di lanjut saiang. Jangan di terror terus authornya yah**.

Ngk lagi-lagi deh mengabaikan semua fanfic author dan sebagai kasih sayang author terhadap para readers semua author akan memberikan fanfic baru. Tunggu aja yah kapan di update. Jangan lupa baca fic feo yang lain.

Maaf untuk kali ini tidak dibalas satu-persatu. Semua saran kalian akan jadi masukan buat feo. Gumawo

Big thanks for :

Hyuknie, nannaa, song min ah, VIOSgetz, JOYeerrElpeu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, desi2121, Ayu Fitria II, ImSMI-Gyu, isOlive89,meyy-chaan, , , HeeYeon, , Guest, andin kyuminelfkyoko sato actually, maerin, Liaa, tomcat racun, MegaKyu, Mingre, chikakyu, kyulov, KyuLoveMin, mitade13, okoyunjae, tamy11, Anami Hime,kyurin minnie, Kanaya, yunteukwon, nuiita, Kwon Jia,Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, HeeKitty, maria8, bunnypinky, Nadya, pumpkins cholee, Rio, HyunMinChan, kim ryeosa wardhani, Megami LoveKyumin, Chikyumin, ciwonie, mauligreychance, KimShippo, kyumin forever, minnieGalz,bunnie evil, SparKSomniA0321

Akhir kata

RIPIU yah


End file.
